Burn Notice
by ifyouweremine
Summary: The last days of summer. Two weeks of freedom. One lie. What could possibly go wrong? BxE, canon couples, AH-OOC. M-RATING for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**This is a bit taboo with a twenty-something Edward and a teen, consenting-aged Bella. If that is a hard-limit, then please read no further. For those who continue, I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**This first chapter is shorter than the rest.**

**At this time, I have no updating schedule for this story.**

**_This story is in the process of being back-beta'd from chapters 1-10. The plot will not change. Please forgive any errors you find. _**

* * *

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry," I whisper, shifting in the seat; my heart hammering in my chest. Even in the car's darkness, the contours of his majestic profile are clear. "I didn't think that-"

"You're right. " He laughs bitterly, turning his head. "You didn't fucking think." His angry stare stabs my heart like a knife, his next words twist it deeper. "Now get the fuck out of my car, little girl."

"Please, just let me explain."

Dismissing my plea, he leans over the console, popping the passenger door latch. "Out, now!"

The door barely clicks shut before he reverses out of the driveway, leaving me alone with my guilt and shame.

* * *

**Are you still with me?**

**Banner made by christagbanners can be found on my FB page.**

**Jenn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I'd go ahead and post one more today.**

* * *

_Three months earlier..._

"Look what I've got," Alice sings out, waving her hand around as she enters through my front door.

"Here's yours."

I snatch my fake id that her cousin's delinquent boyfriend made. Upon careful inspection, it appears as genuine as one can get.

_God bless Jessica._

"Nice. He does good work."

"Told ya," she says, winking. "So, all's good with your dad?"

"Yup. Whatever your mom told him worked."

"She said she'd be coming to stay with us in a few days."

"Is she?"

"No way!" She laughs. "She'll be off with whats-his-face in the Bahamas for a month."

We both giggle.

Alice never calls her step-dad by his name. She hates the man but loves spending his money. Aro thinks that she is a spoiled brat but forks over the dough to shut her up and keep her happy. Alice's mom drinks entirely too much, avoiding all the drama.

They are a perfectly dysfunctional, functioning family.

"Come on. Let's get you packed."

Alice grabs my hand, leading me upstairs to my bedroom.

**BN**

An hour later, I'm packed and loading my bags into the backseat of Alice's car when my dad pulls up in the driveway.

"Glad I caught you, hun," he says, getting out of his truck. "I stopped by the bank."

He hands me a money envelope.

I kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Now, you girls be careful, and call me when you get there."

"We will, don't worry so much."

"I'll always worry about you, no matter how old you are."

I laugh, hugging him tightly, knowing he means well.

Poor guy just doesn't realize how suffocating and smothering his protection is most of the time. Which is why I'm forced to lie for any amount of freedom I get.

Alice and I wave as she backs out of the drive.

Part of me hates lying to my dad all the time, especially about this trip, but the idea of having no one to answer to for a while feels great.

"Get that guilty look off your face right now, Bella!" Alice scolds. "This is going to be the best vacation we've ever had."

I suck in a deep breath, hoping she's right.

We sing along to the special playlist we made weeks ago.

The farther away from home we get, the more excited I become.

The anticipation of our little adventure is thrilling.

_Two weeks of freedom, what could possibly go wrong?_

**BN**

Alice parks her BMW in an empty space at the little store on the edge of town.

"Okay, so I'll get the food. You get the booze."

"Excuse me?" I ask, applying some lip-gloss. "Why do I get the dangerous mission?"

"Whatever. You get the snacks, then."

"Perfect!" I say, smiling.

Alice hesitates when we're just outside the front doors.

"Maybe we should do it together," she says quietly.

I roll my eyes.

"Fine. Let's go."

Together we scan the aisles - each having our own shopping basket.

Within minutes, we've accumulated an assortment of snacks, a bottle of gin, and some pink lemonade for mixing.

We flip a quarter in the middle of the chip aisle to see who'll attempt to pay for the liquor.

Alice wins ... _or loses_, however you look at it.

She's humming as we stand in the checkout line. To a stranger, this might seem like a normal act, but I know her nervous acts.

"Where's the party?" a male voice asks from behind me.

I turn around, finding two guys smiling; one has sandy-blond hair and crystal blue eyes, the other with black hair and dark eyes. They're both at least six-feet tall of tanned perfection.

"I … uh ..." I stammer, grinning like an fool before continuing, "at our beach house."

"Oh yeah?" The blond asks, flashing an appealing smile. "Is that an invitation?"

"I think maybe we should be asking you," Alice chimes in. "You're holding a lot more than we are." She holds up our single bottle. And she's right. They have six bottles between the two of them.

The blond winks at her.

"Sure thing, sugar. We'll talk outside."

"Great!"

Alice nudges my elbow, turning around. I follow suit, setting my basket on the counter. We empty the contents, sliding them closer to the cashier.

"ID hun," she asks. I hold a breath as Alice smiles, casually handing her license over. My heart pounds in my chest, and I nervously bite my lip, quietly blowing out the air once the clerk hands it back, completing the transaction.

Bags in hand, we all but sprint out the door.

"Oh my God!" I say, laughing. "I can't believe that just happened."

Alice giggles as we walk to the back of her car, placing our groceries in the trunk.

"So, you ladies want to come to a party tonight?"

"I forgot about them," I whisper, wide-eyed.

"Act causal," Alice suggests, winking at me.

I nod.

She raises her head. "Where at?" she asks, shutting the trunk lid.

"Give me your number," the blond says. "I'll text you the address later."

"How do we know you two aren't just some perverts who want to lure us somewhere and do naughty things to us?"

He grins, sharing a brief look with his friend before turning his attention back to her.

"You don't."

**BN**

"Wow!"

That's how Alice and I simultaneously respond, pulling up to Aro's beachouse.

It's massive and screams money.

"Is this the right place?" I ask, dumbly.

_Of course it is, GPS doesn't lie._

"We're about to find out," Alice says, shaking the keys.

We countdown aloud before she attempts the lock.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

The key turns.

We squeal like five year olds, eagerly walking inside, inspecting every room. The only one we're restricted from is the master.

The modern contemporary decor isn't really my style, but who cares?

"Got my room," Alice announces when we reach the second floor. "Pick yours."

There are four other doors, one of which is the master, another a bathroom.

Of the two remaining, I choose the one with the balcony and ocean view.

**BN**

"Do you think he'll call?" Alice asks ... _again._

"Geez, Alice. You act like you've never given a guy your number before."

She sighs, taking another drink of her gin concoction.

"I know, but he's so hot," she responds, dreamily. "Paul is, too."

I nod.

Jasper and Paul - those are the guys we met at the store.

After the introductions were made, Alice gave Jasper her number, and ever since, she's been checking her phone every two minutes.

My best friend has issues when it comes to guys. She never thinks she's good enough until she gets their call; which is ninety-percent of the time. Then she carries on as if she didn't worry herself stupid until the phone rang. She's been doing this since we were twelve.

Alice is a dreamer and hopeless romantic.

She's been looking for "the one" since she hit puberty.

For her sanity and mine, I hope she finds him, too.

_The sooner the better._

I never get that worked up over guys. Some make my heart flutter and my knees weak, but after a date or two, that's it.

I either lose interest, or my dad scares them away.

No one seems to want to date the Police Chief's daughter.

But praise God for the brave souls who've risked their lives to satisfy my needs.

I don't believe in love.

Lust...yes.

But I appease my best friend, anyway.

"He'll call," I assure. "Relax and enjoy this." I sink a little further into the hot-tub, allowing its warmth to soothe me.

Soon, her phone buzzes.

"Oh my God! It's him."

I close my eyes, holding back an 'I told ya' so for the hundredth time.

"Got the address. Jasper says to be there around ten."

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Jenn**

**Next update...Edward!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter earns its M-rating.**

* * *

Alice and I arrive fashionably late, just before eleven, not wanting to seem too eager. This, of course, had been my idea, not hers. If she would have gotten her way, we would have been there right at ten or even earlier.

The house is big but not as large as Aro's beach house. Still, there are bodies everywhere, reminding me of some college parties I've attended.

The music is loud, but not so much that you wouldn't be able to hold down a conversation with someone.

Alice grabs my hand, effortlessly navigating us through each crowded room in search of Jasper, finally finding him in the kitchen standing next to Paul.

"It's about time," Jasper says, smiling when he sees us. "I about gave up on you, sugar."

Alice releases my hand as his arm goes around her shoulders. He wastes no time staking his claim, and I can tell by her smile that's she's already hooked.

"You ladies need a drink?" Paul asks.

I nod. "Definitely."

He hands me a beer, but before I can open it, someone reaches around, snatching the bottle from my hand.

"Not so fast," a voice says too close to my ear; his cologne assaults my senses in a very good way.

I turn around; my heart skipping a beat at the gorgeous thief. He's taller than Jasper, with deep, green eyes, and dark hair that's semi-short on the sides, longer on top; the kind made for running your fingers through while they're kissing their way down your body.

_Damn, two seconds and I'm already picturing myself naked with this stranger._

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, innocently.

"I don't know," he says. "Are you old enough to be here?"

"I was invited." I stand my ground, placing my hand on my hip.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

I turn my head back to Jasper and Paul.

"What's with this guy?"

"Relax, Edward," Jasper says. "They're the ones we told you about earlier."

I smile over at Edward. "See."

He holds his hand out. "My house, my rules. Now show me some proof."

Paul shakes his head; Alice begs me with her eyes to give him what he wants.

No one's ever questioned my age before, especially at a party.

My heart pounds as I open my clutch, handing over my fake ID, hoping he's not some counterfeit expert. Or a cop. That would be bad, really bad.

He grins, inspecting my information, flipping the plastic over and again a couple of times.

"Nice to meet you, Marie Swanson. I'm Edward Cullen."

He twists the top off the beer, handing it back to me, along with my ID.

**BN**

A few beers later, I'm slow dancing with some guy named Brett; he's behind me, hands on my hips. My eyes are closed, wishing it was Edward.

All night, I've stolen glances at him; a few times I've caught him looking back, but we haven't spoken since he carded me.

I'm swaying back and forth, lost in the song and thoughts of Edward when Brett's hands leave my body, returning with a tighter grip. But his cologne is different yet familiar, and I realize it isn't Brett anymore; it's Edward.

"Having fun?" He asks.

I don't answer him aloud but rest my head against his chest, backing up closer while we move in perfect unison to the music.

"You like Brett?"

I slowly shake my head.

His lips skim my ear; his hot breath makes me shiver, sending tingles throughout my body.

"Bathroom, upstairs, end of the hallway," he whispers. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

Before the song ends, he backs away.

I quickly open my eyes, turning around, seeing his retreating form heading toward the stairs.

**BN**

On anxious legs, I ascend the stairs, wondering what pleasure awaits me at the end of the hall.

I've had sex before, but never with a total stranger. And never with someone as gorgeous and probably as knowledgeable as Edward.

High-school boys are one thing; this is a whole other level, and the thought of what he will do to me makes me achy with need.

When I get there, I knock, hoping I'm not too inexperienced for him.

Edward answers, shirtless, only wearing his jeans. He opens the door wide enough for me to enter, turning the lock when I'm inside.

He pushes me up against the counter, staring into my eyes.

"So, you're okay with this?" He asks, taking my clutch from my hand, tossing it on the counter.

More than okay, I nod, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck, pulling his face to mine. Quickly, our lips meet with frenzied passion.

His hands skim the waistline of my shorts, popping the button and dragging the zipper down. Dipping one hand into my panties, he rubs a finger between my slick folds before slipping it inside my pussy, making me moan against his mouth. Ever so slowly, his digit fucks me into an uncontrollable, wanton state.

He breaks our kiss, trailing his lips down my neck, and I gasp when he sucks hard enough to leave a mark on my collarbone.

His cock isn't even inside me and I already know he's ten times more skilled than anyone I've ever been with.

Standing upright, he pulls his finger out of me and then pushes my shorts and panties past my hips and down my legs.

I slip out of my sandals, kicking the shorts to the side while he unfastens his jeans, pulling out his cock.

"Turn around."

I quickly obey his command, placing my hand against the wall for support when he lifts my right leg, resting it atop the vanity's cold stone. Hearing the ripping of a foil packet sends thrilling sparks of joy to my core.

And then his hand grips my left hip as he slides his cock inside me, right where I need it most, stretching and filling me like no other before him.

"Oh, god!" I moan loudly when he starts pumping his hips at a rapid pace - claiming...owning...fulfilling my wildest fantasies.

The hand that was on my hip, skims up my side, over my breast and up my neck where he wraps his hand around the front of my throat, gently squeezing.

"Tell me how fucking good this feels," he says breathily.

"Good," I whimper. "So, good."

My impending orgasm builds with each passing second as his thrusts quicken to a painfully, pleasurable pace. His groans only add to the build-up I've been trying to keep at bay.

"You gotta come before I do, baby," he whispers, nearly pleading.

Those words break my resolve, sending spine tingling sensations throughout my body.

A few final thrusts send him over the edge along with me.

He rests his head on my shoulder, catching his breath before pulling his cock out of me.

I slowly slide my leg off the counter, carefully balancing on my wobbly legs.

"You okay there, Marie?" Edward asks, laughing.

I nod. "I'm fine."

"See ya downstairs," he says, kissing the back of my head before leaving me to dress.

Staring in the mirror, I giggle for no good reason at all, other than the fact that I've just been thoroughly fucked.

**BN**

I find Alice with Jasper; she's glued to his side, and I find myself envious of their affection. I just had the best sex of my life, and Edward's nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, they're in what I call the 'couple-bubble' in under four hours.

I must be sporting the 'you just got laid' look Alice says I get post-orgasm, because her eyes light up, and I can see the questions forming in her head.

Smiling at her, I shake my head and grab a bottle of water, knowing I'll be the one to drive us home.

For the rest of the night, I catch glimpses of Edward, but we never talk to each other.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Jenn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the alerts, recs, and reviews.**

**Here's a little more citrus for you.**

* * *

Alice and I are sipping drinks by Aro's pool when her phone beeps.

"It's Jasper," she whisper-squeals.

She's all smiles while texting him back, and I hate it.

I hate it because deep down inside I'm an attention whore.

I might not sit by the phone, waiting for calls like Alice does or swoon hard like she does, but when I'm the object of someone's affection, I secretly love it.

Maybe it's because I'm the 'forbidden fruit' of Forks High School since I'm not allowed to date.

Usually, I'm okay with the thrill of the chase, being caught, and then a happy ending, but today I'm feeling something else.

But then again, I'm not used to fucking a guy and then having him brush me off like it was nothing, which is exactly what happened last night with Edward.

The role-reversal has my head spinning, wondering if I wasn't good enough.

All day Alice has been chomping at the bit for me to tell her who I had sex with at the party. I can't lie and deny the entire act because she knows me too well. Back home, she always knows who I'm with because she's my wing girl.

Here, it's a different story.

If I tell her what really happened, she'll pity me, making me feel like an even bigger idiot.

**BN**

I show a fake smile that matches my false enthusiasm when we arrive at Edward's house. Thankfully, Alice is so head-over-heels into Jasper that my performance fools her.

The first thing I notice is the absence of other vehicles, which only adds to my anxiety.

I don't want to be the third wheel, especially today.

"Are you sure I'm supposed to be here?" I ask as we walked toward the house. "Jasper actually said for me to come, too, right?"

"He said for us both to come, bring swimsuits, and go around to the back when we get here."

"So, it's not a party?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

I decide to drop the subject, preparing my big-girl panties for whatever comes next.

"Wait," I whisper when we get to the backyard gate. "Give me a minute." I take a couple of deep breaths.

She frowns but then it's like the light-bulb goes off inside her head.

"Oh my God! You like Edward, don't you."

It's no use trying to hide anything from her.

"Maybe."

"This is going to be perfect," she says. "Two pairs of besties, what are the odds?"

"Come on,_ Brandy_, we'll see what happens."

I unlatch the gate and we both step inside, following the paved path around the side of the house to the back.

"Hey, guys," she announces as we round the corner and the guys come into view.

Jasper smiles, sweeping her into his arms, kissing her like he hasn't seen her in weeks.

Edward looks up from where he's grilling dinner, flashing a cocky grin and a wink my way before he goes back to his task.

My nerves ease up slightly at his acknowledgement.

"We're going to get some drinks," Alice says. "What would you like, Marie?"

"A beer's fine, Brandy. Thanks."

She and Jasper walk inside, leaving me alone with Edward.

"Did you have fun at the party last night?" He asks.

Still feeling a bit jaded, I decide to see what kind of reaction I can get out of him.

"It was all right," I tease, walking toward him.

"Is that so?"

I stay silent, shrugging a shoulder.

He moves from the grill, stopping inches from me; his emerald eyes scan up and down my body.

"How sore are you?"

His devilish smirk is contagious.

My knees weaken and my core aches from his boldness and the sexual innuendo.

"Not sore enough."

It's a tiny lie.

I'm somewhat tender down there but not enough to stop me.

He grins, nodding his head before turning back to the grill.

**BN**

"So, you're a junior in school, like Brandy?" Edward asks, standing beside me in the pool.

It's only the two of us now. Jasper and Alice disappeared a while ago.

"Uh-huh."

"What's your major?"

"I'm still undecided."

He laughs, drinking his beer.

"Cutting it awfully close, aren't you?"

I answer with a slight shrug, balancing my arms on top of the pool's wall.

"What about you? What do you do for work or whatever?"

"I'm into contract labor," he says, moving in front of me and setting his bottle down on the concrete behind me.

His sudden proximity takes my breath away.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He grips my hips, grinding his hard-on against my center, and I whimper against his lips.

He breaks the kiss, pushing me harder against the pool, his mouth trailing wet kisses down my neck while I rock faster against his cock. My eyes close, enhancing the sensations running through me.

And then we're moving.

He's walking us toward the steps, setting me down.

"Don't move," he says, kissing me again before twisting out of my hold and rushing out of the water, toward the house.

I take a few deep breaths, rubbing my thighs together in anticipation of what's about to happen.

Seconds later, he's back, tossing a condom package on the concrete.

He wastes no time undoing his shorts and dropping them to the ground before re-entering the pool. His cock nearly touches my face as he descends the steps.

With shaky fingers, I quickly untie my bikini top, throwing it backwards, before he reaches me.

"Was that me?" He asks, running his finger over the mark on my collarbone.

I nod.

He bends his head, licking where he branded me. I gasp, running my fingers through his hair.

"Up," he commands, taking my hand, raising me to my feet.

He sits down on the step, pulling me in between his legs, gripping the back of my neck, forcing our lips together. My hands fly to his head, grasping onto his hair.

His hands glide down my back to my ass, moving my bikini bottoms to the side, pushing two fingers inside me. A moan escapes me, and I tear my lips from his, meeting his lustful gaze staring back at me.

"Come up here and ride me, baby," he says, removing his fingers, sliding my bikini bottoms down over my ass.

I release my hold on his hair and use his shoulder for support, carefully shimmying out of my bottoms. Meanwhile, he reaches over, grabs the foil pack, tears it open and slips on the condom before pumping his dick a couple of times.

I climb up onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He slides his cock against my pussy twice before pushing its head inside me. His hands round my back and grip the tops of my shoulders, pulling as I push, over and again until it's too much and I feel the need to go faster.

His teeth nip at my neck while I ride him quick and hard.

We're moaning and groaning, moving together under the moonlight.

Then we're shaking and panting, coming down from our high.

**BN**

"I like you, Marie," Edward says in the darkness of his room, holding me in his arms.

A wave of guilt passes through me, but I answer him truthfully.

"I like you, too, Edward."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Jenn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello new readers; thank you for the alerts.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and rec'ng this story all over the damn place.**

**I'd like to give special shout-outs to the ladies at TLS and FicSisters for adding BN to their sites, to MariahajilE and Fic Central for their Twitter posts, and Nic for her picspirations ;)**

**Smooches to Gina for the "discussions".**

**I'll stop now...**

* * *

I wake up alone in Edward's bed, stretching and groaning at the soreness between my legs. At some point in the middle of the night, Edward woke me for round two, showing me a gentler side of him. The intimacy had been like none I'd ever experienced, leaving me with an even guiltier feeling for lying to him.

I like him a lot and he seems to feel the same.

A soft knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts, and I double-check, ensuring that I'm completely covered.

The door opens, and Alice pokes her head in, then smiles and walks inside, closing the door behind her.

"Morning," she says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How was your night?"

Despite my emotions, I smile because it was great.

"Never mind. No need to say anything." She raises her forefinger, pointing at me, swirling it in the air. "It's written all over yourface." The same can be said for her.

We both laugh.

"The boys are making breakfast," she says. "Isn't that sweet?"

I nod, shifting up against the headboard while adjusting the blanket.

"Alice, are you feeling weird about this whole thing?" I whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"This game we're playing. I don't know. What if it backfires?"

She shakes her head. "Bella, back home you mess with guys all the time. How is this any different? And we're only here for a few days. Unless one of us screws up, how are they going to know the truth?"

Again, it's as if the universe has flipped, because this isn't my best friend talking.

"So, you aren't falling for Jasper?"

She sighs. "I like him, but we've talked about this just being a two-week thing. You haven't done that with Edward?"

Shaking my head, I respond, "We haven't done much talking."

Her eyes widen. "Bella, you have to before-" she stops when the door opens.

Edward walks in, grinning.

"Breakfast is ready."

Alice makes a quick exit, leaving me a bit stunned and curious about what she was going to say.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, lying down next to me.

"Huh?"

"You look a little lost."

This uncharted territory has me spinning.

I've never been unsure about where I stood with someone or about our status, but with Edward, I need to know.

"I'm just ... wondering what this is between us?"

He frowns, rubbing his thumb across his eyebrow.

"What do you want it to be?"

I shrug, because I really have no clue and I'm already knee deep in deceit.

"Well, you're here for what ... twelve more days?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll play it out and go from there."

"So, like a two-week fling?"

"Yeah, just like that."

He smiles, leaning over, sealing the deal with a kiss.

**BN**

"It's all about pivoting your hips, Baby," Edward says in my ear, his hands gripping my hipbones. "I know you know how to do that." His quick, wet kiss to my neck makes me whimper and then flush in embarrassment since strangers surround us. He and Jasper are teaching Alice and me how to hit golf balls. Apparently, they're both avid golfers.

He releases his hold on me, walking over to his spot next to mine.

Gripping the club and adjusting my stance the way he showed me, I swing - smiling and squealing when the ball soars through the air, straight ahead in the distance.

Edward winks when I look over at him.

We spend the rest of the sunny afternoon at the driving range until we're tired and hungry.

**BN**

Once we're back at Edward's house, Alice and Jasper leave, having made their own plans.

Edward grills burgers for us, and we eat poolside, watching the sun as it sets.

After we're done, we settle into the living room, snuggling on the sofa to watch a movie.

Halfway through the film, his hands begin to wander, followed by his lips.

Knowing I'm too sore for sex, I improvise; twisting out of his hold and sliding off the couch, down on my knees, between his legs. It's not my favorite thing to do, but I've never had any complaints.

He bites his lip and breathes heavier as I run my hands over his jean-clad thighs.

"These need to go."

He slowly nods in agreement, ripping his t-shirt off as I unbuckle his belt. I lean over his lap, rubbing my breasts over his hard-on, planting kisses on his chest. His hands grip my hair, firmly but not too hard when I descend down. Stopping at the waistband of his boxers, I dig my fingertips into his thighs, sticking out my tongue and licking up to his navel.

A muttered curse escapes him, and he yanks my head up, bending down and capturing my lips in a searing kiss. My core throbs and my thighs clench, but I ignore those feelings and rise when he does.

Once we're both standing, he untangles his hands from my hair and breaks the kiss to discard his jeans and underwear.

"You're gonna suck my cock real good, aren't you, Baby?"

I smile seductively, stroking his cock in one hand, gently pushing at his chest with the other, guiding him to sit. He wastes no time getting into a comfortable position.

"Fucking hell," he moans, sliding his hands into my hair when I lick around the tip of his dick.

Squeezing and rubbing my thighs together, I slowly stroke him and then wrap my lips around his girth, moving down as far as I can, sucking harder on the way up. His appreciative groans let me know I'm going a good job, so I continue, repeating, until hetaps my shoulder.

"I'm gonna ... fuck," he pants.

I'm not into swallowing, so I pull back just before his head falls back against the sofa and his semen spurts out onto his stomach and over my hand.

Grabbing his t-shirt from the floor, I wipe my hand, smiling proudly.

He sits up, taking the shirt from me and cleans the sticky mess from his abs before dropping it back onto the floor.

"Come up here."

Obeying his quiet command, I quickly straddle his lap, and he hugs me close.

"That was fucking great, Marie," he says kissing my neck. "Now, it's your turn."

When he calls me Marie, it snaps me back to reality, ruining my shining moment.

I gently shake my head against his shoulder.

"I'm tired. Can we just go to bed?"

He rubs the lower part of my back in a soothing manner.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the golfing wore me out." I lie.

"Okay, if you're sure."

I lift my head, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sure."

He slides his hands under my thighs, standing up and carries me to his bedroom.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Jenn**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up hearing Edward's muffled voice coming from downstairs. Creeping toward the opened bedroom door, I listen closely, but only his side of the conversation is heard. He's relaying details for what sounds like a job. When I reach the stairwell, I see him standing in the kitchen talking on the phone and writing in a notebook on the island.

He hasn't told me exactly what he does for a living, but I do know he's twenty-four, single, never been married and has no kids. He's an only child; his dad is a retired doctor, and both of his parents live in Florida, where he visits them two or three times a year. He'd like to see them more, but sometimes his assignments last for months at a time. This is why he says he doesn't do long-term relationships.

For someone who doesn't do commitment, he's really good at it. His eyes don't stray to others when we're out together. He opens doors for me and isn't afraid to hold my hand in public. He's attentive and caring, always making sure I'm content; not just on an intimate level, which he more than satisfies.

He's observant, too, sometimes to a fault. He questions my emotions, but I do my best to clarify and give him an answer he finds believable.

I've learned a lot about Edward over the last week, and I've revealed some things about myself. He knows that my mother died when I was younger and my father is in law enforcement, which he says is an admirable job. I've told him that I still live at home and commute to school every day.

At times, I still feel guilty not being completely truthful about who I really am, especially when he calls me by my middle name. During our conversations, I honestly express my beliefs and opinions, and try to be truthful. What good would it do for him to know that I'm actually seventeen, almost eighteen, and going into my senior year of high school.

I'm only here for a few more days, and the probability that I'll ever see him again is slim, living hundreds of miles away in a rinky-dink town very few have ever heard of. Which hurts, because, under different circumstances, he'd probably be 'the one' for me.

**BN**

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound tired," I tell my dad.

"I haven't had much sleep. There's been another overdose on that new drug going around, and I've teamed up with the Port Angeles PD since their cases and ours are related. We've been racking our brains trying to figure out where's it's coming from."

"Who was it?"

"D.J. Garrett."

My heart aches remembering the boy who'd been my first kiss in the fifth grade. He was always the life of the party - outgoing, funny, and cute - but known for drugs. His older brother James is a rumored dealer.

"So you girls are having fun and staying out of trouble?" My dad asks quietly, changing the subject.

"Of course, Daddy."

"Okay, I'll guess you'll be home on Sunday then?"

"Yeah, we're leaving right after breakfast."

"Tell Alice to drive safe. I love you, Bella."

"Love you, too."

Alice gives me a questionable look when I end the call, so I fill her in on what he told me.

**BN**

"I'm sorry about your friend," Edward says, holding me in his arms.

"I've never known anyone who died, and his death was for a completely stupid reason, and could have been avoided."

Drugs have never appealed to me. I've seen too many senseless acts of stupidity from their use.

"People make bad decisions all the time, Marie, not realizing how it will affect the ones who care about them."

His candid words hit home for several reasons; secret ones, and I use the tragic event as an excuse, letting tears slide down my face.

**BN**

Sunday morning comes too soon.

I wake up before Edward, facing him in the early morning light. My eyes travel from his head, over his chest and abs, and down, scanning his blanket-covered form, memorizing everything.

My body is sore in all the right places after last night's sexual escapades, but it's my heart that hurts more. It feels as though I'm leaving behind someone I've known a lot longer than two weeks. No one has ever tried so hard getting to know me. And the killer part is he can't know everything about the real me.

As gently as possible, I roll over, sliding off the mattress and head to the bathroom for a shower, where I can disguise the tears.

**BN**

Alice is on her way over to Edward's to pick me up for our drive home.

As I zip my packed bag closed, Edward comes up behind me, placing his hands on my hips.

"I'm gonna miss you, Marie," he says, kissing the side of my neck.

My bottom lip trembles as I close my eyes because the truth is right there, begging for acknowledgement.

His arms slide around my waist, tightly wrapping around my middle.

"I wish you could stay, at least for a while longer."

"I just can't." My whispered words carry multiple meanings.

It's impossible for me to stay. And the fact that he's asked me to, makes this ten times harder.

I can't tell him the truth because what good would it do?

His ringing doorbell signals Alice's arrival, and I panic, shifting in his arms, burying my face in his chest, as I slide my arms around the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Baby. We had a great couple of weeks, yeah?"

I nod, holding back threatening tears.

"I'm no good at this long-distance shit, but ... I'd try if you wanted me to, Marie."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I have school, and-"

"Stop, shhh..." he says, rubbing my back. "I meant ... I don't know. This is a lot harder than I thought."

He sighs, and my heart drops.

Because I understand.

Neither of us meant for this to happen.

Stepping back and staring into my eyes, his hands weave their way into my hair, pulling me closer. Crashing his lips to mine, he kisses me as if he feels what I feel; this is goodbye - the end.

After we catch our breath, we walk outside to Alice's car holding hands.

We embrace and kiss one more time before I get inside the car and shut the door.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Just go, Alice."

As she begins to pull away, I turn in my seat and hold up my hand to Edward, who remains standing in the same spot behind the car. His hands are thrust into his jeans' pockets, but he lifts one and mimics my final goodbye.

I quickly pivot back into my seat as the tears begin to slide down my face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Jenn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello new readers.**

**Thank you to all for the alerts, reads, reviews, and rec's. **

**I'm amazed at your support :)**

* * *

**(EPOV)**

**Three months later...**

* * *

There sure isn't much to look at here in Forks, Washington, but this will be my new home for no telling how long.

I've agreed to take on this one last assignment before I retire as an undercover agent. I've been pushing my luck for the last couple of years; my youthful appearance is fading fast and I'll be lucky to get by with this one. Nevertheless, I'm needed, and I'm damn good at my job.

For obvious reasons, I usually work outside of my home state, and I've gone to great lengths making sure no one would know me here. This final assignment has me on edge for several reasons; the main one is the unpredictability of drug dealers and the second is this new killer drug; it's unlike any I've heard of or dealt with in the past.

No one seems to know where it's being manufactured, but we have strong suspicions that it's an off-the-grid place, possibly the Indian reservation within a few miles radius of the surrounding deaths.

It's the best lead we've got, and I'm going to start there.

My boss Alec - who will portray my father - and I chose the smaller town of Forks over Port Angeles because we'll be working closely with the Chief of Police, Charles Swan. Unlike the officers of PA, he seems to know first-hand about the individuals in his town, and some outsiders, too. We've been communicating back and forth over the last three months, gathering intel on this case.

Right now, we are on our way to meet up with him face-to-face for the first time. I only hope he approves of my appearance. That detail alone can make or break a case; if I look too old, it'll never work. Criminals aren't as dumb as people think, especially the ones behind this well-organized operation.

**BN**

"I understand this is your last assignment, Agent Cullen," Chief Swan says, shaking my hand.

"That's correct."

He shakes his head, giving me the once-over.

"I guess it's a good thing kids look older these days. I think you'll fit in with the right crowd, if you're going with the story of being almost nineteen."

"Glad to hear that."

Alec and I follow him into another room, where one wall is covered with lead notes and pictures of victims and suspects.

"Let's get down to business since you start school tomorrow."

He winks, and we all have a good laugh.

**BN**

Charles and Alec are having a quiet conversation when a photo on the Chief's desk catches my eye; a face I thought I'd never see again.

_No fucking way._

Then I focus on the writing around the frame

_World's Best Dad_

My guts twist and then I feel as if a sledgehammer has punched me. During our meeting, he'd mentioned having a daughter in the senior class and promised to show me her picture before I left.

He had suspicions, but no proof, that she wasn't as innocent as she played off to him. His genuine concerns for his daughter's well-being made me agree to keep an eye on her.

If he only fucking knew, what his 'little girl' was capable of doing.

"Is this your daughter, Charles?" Alec asks, pointing to the picture of Marie.

"That's her all right; my one and only Isabella. She goes by Bella, though, at school."

"She's a pretty girl, no wonder you've kept such a tight hold on her."

Charles laughs, shaking his head.

"I've done my best, but it hasn't been easy. I think I'll sleep a little easier at night knowing Agent Cullen will be watching out for her."

Holding back my now developing anger, I shake the Chief's hand.

"It'll be a pleasure."

**BN**

The next morning, I wake up pissed off and early.

It's not hard getting into the brooding, cocky mode that I need for this assignment to work.

For now, I have a job to do, but in the meantime, I plan to make it hell for Isabella Swan.

Because...

Fuck the lies.

Fuck my feelings.

Fuck her for fucking me over.

One last look in the mirror portrays a scary motherfucker.

… And it's perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Hope you're still with me.**

**Jenn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the alerts, reads, reviews, and recs.**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Stepping outside my house, I shiver. The damp, cool morning makes it feel more like mid-November. The warmer temps we've had all fall threw everything and everyone off-kilter. Just yesterday, Mrs. Clark told my dad that Thanksgiving wouldn't be the same if the weather was warm, swearing that her pies wouldn't turn out right. I agreed that it would be weird, but didn't see it as that big of a deal. Dad politely told her to have faith. Then we both laughed at her craziness once she was out of sight.

The drive to school is a short one, but enjoyable in my new car; a welcomed surprise for my eighteen birthday in September. My dad didn't know the real reason why I'd been depressed since I returned home from my end-of-summer trip, so he assumed it was because I didn't have my own car. Not wanting to seem like an ungrateful brat, I gladly accepted his gift and had done my best to hide my hurt ever since.

Dad finally gave me the green light to date this year, but I have no desire to go out with anyone. I even skipped the football, Homecoming dance, turning down all who asked me.

Alice says I need to 'get over it and move on' but she doesn't understand. She still talks to Jasper, and I keep telling her that it's not right. When Jasper finds out the truth, he's going to be pissed. For now, I let her live in oblivious bliss, but one day karma will come for her, just the way it did for me.

Every day gets a little easier, but I still think about Edward. I wonder what he's doing and if he ever thinks about me.

It's stupid, but I can't help those thoughts.

**BN**

Alice is talking to Tanya when I reach my locker.

"I'm telling you Alice, he's gorgeous," Tanya says dreamily. "Just wait until you see him. He's the hottest guy I've ever seen. And the 'I'm a bad mother-trucker' vibe he has going on makes him..." she stops talking and starts waving her hand in front of her face.

Whoever she's chattering on about must be smokin' because her face is beet red. I've never seen her fawn over anyone besides her boyfriend Liam Matthews, who I've always thought was the cutest boy in our class.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Alice giggles. "He's hot. Go. Splash some cool water on your face or something before class."

Once Tanya's gone, Alice turns to me, rolling her eyes.

"Who the hell is she talking about?" I ask, opening my locker and shoving my bag inside.

"Some new guy she saw in the front office."

**BN**

Fourth hour, Alice and I head to English class, listening to Jessica and Lauren talk about the new kid. It's highly interesting how all the girls in these so-called committed relationships are swooning over this guy. I've never been one to fall for a 'bad boy' but even I can't wait to see what the buzz is about.

Mrs. Cope walks in the room.

I shush them by waving my hand, accidentally knocking my pen off my desk.

I'm bent over the side, reaching for said pen, when Alice starts frantically whisper-shouting my name several times from her desk next to mine.

"What?"

She points to the front of the class.

Her eyes are wide with shock, and her face is stark white as if she's seen a ghost.

I follow her gaze, instantly feeling as petrified as she looks … Because there, talking to Mrs. Cope is none-other than Edward Cullen.

But he looks different.

His hair is longer, and he's dressed like what my dad would call a 'hoodlum.'

Looking back at Alice, she silently mouths 'what the fuck' at me.

I shake my head because that's all I can do at this point.

Because I have no clue.

Then he's walking towards me.

My entire body flushes from fright and I feel as if I might pass out. I keep my eyes on Alice, but I still see his body in my peripheral.

Alice's head follows him until he sits at the desk on the other side of me - the only open desk in the room.

My heart is pounding.

I want to look at him, but I can't, so I stay focused on my best friend.

"Miss Swan," Mrs. Cope calls out. "Would you come up here, please?"

Carefully sliding out of my seat, I pad up to her desk.

She holds a paper out to me.

"Can you please go to the office and make an extra handout for Mr. Masen."

I nod, taking the sheet from her, briefly wondering who in the hell Mr. Masen is before my thoughts are back on Edward.

"Mrs. Cope, may I please be excused to the bathroom?" Alice asks.

Our teacher sighs.

"Yes, Miss Brandon, but hurry it up."

**BN**

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God," I say, pacing like a lunatic in the girls' bathroom, hands over my face.

"I know, Bella. What's he doing here?"

I brace myself against the cold, tiled wall, shaking my head.

"I don't know."

Then something clicks.

"Wait, Mrs. Cope said to make this copy for a Mr. Masen." I hold up the paper she gave to me. "But it's him, right, Alice. Edward Cullen."

She shakes her head, still stunned.

"It looks like him. I don't know. You spent more time with him than I did."

After a few, deep calming breaths, we leave the bathroom, heading separate ways.

I go to the office, make the copy, and go back to class.

"Oh, good," Mrs. Cope says upon my return. "I thought maybe you got lost."

I shake my head, flushing with embarrassment.

"Please give that to Mr. Masen when you return to your seat."

You've got to be kidding me.

_Breathe, Bella._

_You can do this._

_One foot in front of the other._

I walk towards the back of the class.

My focus zeros in on Mr. Masen's face, but I only see Edward.

His smirk only enhances my anxiety.

When I reach him, his knuckles brush across mine as he takes the paper from my hand.

He narrows his emerald eyes, and I feel as if I'm the brunt of a cruel joke.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

His heated, quiet command makes my stomach turn, but I do what he says.

For the rest of the hour, I'm lost in my own world of 'what the fuck is going on' while fighting back my threatening tears.

**BN**

At lunch, Alice and I go over every scenario we can think of but come up with nothing.

All we know is that Edward Cullen is here, posing as Tony Masen.

And I'm completely screwed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Jenn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the alerts, reads, reviews, and rec's.**

* * *

(BPOV)

Karma is a cruel bitch who obviously isn't done with her payback for the week.

After school on Tuesday afternoon, I'm almost to my car when Riley yells out my name. He jogs up and asks me if I want to go see a movie in Port Angeles. I'm about to decline, when a car squeals out of the parking lot, gaining my attention. Word gets around fast here; everyone knows who drives that car ... Tony Masen.

Wednesday, just before English class begins, Jessica and Alice start talking about Lauren's up-coming party on Friday night. I haven't been to any parties this school year. Seth, who sits in front of me, turns around and asks if I'm going. I tell him I don't know. Then he lowers his voice and winks, saying 'it's been too long, and he'll make it worth it if I go.' I hear a snap to my left and turn my head, seeing Edward holding a broken pencil. He's staring out the window, but I know he heard.

Thursday, I'm looking for Alice at lunchtime, when I spy Edward talking to Tanya and Lauren behind the school. I'm far enough away that I can't hear what they're saying, but the girls are all smiles and laughing at whatever he says. It makes me sick, and mad and even more confused. When Lauren runs a finger down his chest, it's all I can do not to run over there and break it. The bell rings and everyone heads back inside for fifth hour, but I'm rooted in place. Tanya and Lauren are quietly jabbering and walk right by me as if I'm invisible. Edward looks surprised to see me but then averts his gaze and moves ahead.

Later that evening, Dad says he's going away for a weekend hunting trip and I tell him that I'll probably spend the weekend with Alice. She doesn't have a curfew, and after today's events, I'm looking forward to Lauren's party.

Friday, I'm in a bitchy mood and decide to give Edward a dose of his own medicine.

Towards the end of English, when Mrs. Cope steps out of the room, I flirt with Seth, which isn't hard to do since we've been having sex on the down-low for two years. Actually, besides Edward, Seth is the only other guy I've had full-on sex with; the others, Eric and Riley, were just heavy, make-out sessions and oral sex.

I don't miss the whispered 'Bitch' that escapes Edward's mouth when he stomps by me after the bell rings. He's right, but it still hurts hearing it from him.

At lunch, I find Alice by her car. She's talking on the phone and mouths 'Jasper' when I reach her. She's all smiles and giggles and it makes me ill. I shake my head, walking away because I can't handle that right now.

Once again, Edward Cullen has me all fucked-up and feeling out of control, and I hate it.

**BN**

I shouldn't be here.

This should feel good, but it doesn't

They're the wrong hands and lips.

"Stop," I say, pushing Seth away. "I can't."

"Why ... what's wrong?" He's panting, breathless.

"I'm just not ... I don't know." I adjust my clothes and jump off the dryer.

"You're just gonna leave me like this?" He points down to his hard-on. He sounds more hurt than mad, and I feel bad because I've never turned him away.

"Bella."

He calls out my name again, a little louder, when I open the laundry room door.

I don't turn back, and I don't stop when Alice calls out to me. She's my ride, but I don't care.

All I know is that I've got to get away.

Now.

**BN**

I've been walking for a while, when a car creeps up beside me.

My tears fall faster when I realize whose car it is, but I'm not stopping, even when he yells my name.

I shake my head, quickening my pace.

His car drives ahead and then stops in the middle of the road only a few feet from me.

The next thing I know, Edward is out of his car and at my side.

"What happened?" He asks.

I try sidestepping him, but he grips my arms and his eyes meet mine.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I shout, twisting out of his hold. "Go away." I make it a few steps farther before he grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Get in the car. I'll take you home."

"I can walk."

"It's five miles."

"I don't care."

"Will you stop being so fucking stubborn and get in the car?"

"Why? I'm a bitch, right? What do you care?"

Under the streetlight, I see his eyes narrow.

"Get. In."

He releases my arm and opens the passenger door for me.

Reluctantly, I slide inside.

As he drives, an eerie silence fills the air for too long, until I can't take it anymore.

"Who are you, really, Edward?"

He laughs bitterly.

"I don't know, _Marie_, who are you?"

Ouch.

I deserve that.

"I'm sorry about that," I whisper.

"I'll bet you are."

He turns down my street, and I'm too afraid to ask how he knows where I live.

"Why are you here? Can you tell me that?"

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. Just stay the fuck out of my way. Pretend you don't know me, and I won't tell Daddy what a lying, little slut you are. Deal?"

I gasp aloud.

"Fuck you."

"Too late for that," he says, sitting straighter in his seat as he parks his car in my driveway.

"Oh, and you can tell, Alice, that if she says anything to anyone about me that Jasper will find out a lot sooner how old she really is, too."

His threat makes my entire body tremble with shock, fear and regret.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, shifting in the seat; my heart hammering in my chest. Even in the car's darkness, the contours of his majestic profile are clear.

"I didn't think that-"

"You're right." He laughs bitterly, turning his head. "You didn't fucking think." His angry stare stabs my heart like a knife and his next words twist it even deeper. "Now get the fuck out of my car, little girl."

"Please, just let me explain."

Dismissing my plea, he leans over the console, popping the passenger door latch.

"Out, now!"

The door barely clicks shut before he reverses out of the driveway, leaving me alone with my guilt and shame.

**BN**

(EPOV)

I was an asshole.

However, Bella can't know why I'm here.

I can't back out of the case, and I damned sure can't tell Alec or Charles Swan what happened between us.

This is the only way I know how to watch her from afar and focus on the case.

As pissed off as I am about the shit that went down between us, I still fucking care about her, and that pisses me off. The shit I just spewed wasn't true at all, but she can't know that either.

I have to keep some distance.

Right or wrong, what's done is done, and there's no turning back.

Hopefully, when this is all over, she'll understand the 'whys' of the decisions I've made and actions I've taken.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Jenn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the alerts, reads, reviews, and recs.**

* * *

Nearly an hour after Edward drops me off, Alice shows up at my house.

"What happened to you, Bella?" she asks when I open the front door. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You left your phone in my car."

I shake my head.

"Come on, we have to talk."

She walks in, following me upstairs to my room.

"I was walking home and Edward found me."

Her eyes widen.

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah."

"I saw him at the party talking to James Garrett right before you left. And then I started looking for you and lost track of him."

"Well, he found me."

"What did he say?"

My chin starts to tremble, remembering his cruel words.

"He said ... that I couldn't say anything to anyone about who he really is or else he'd tell my dad that I was a lying, little slut."

She gasps.

"Oh my god, that's harsh."

"Yeah ... well," I scoffed, "he said to tell you that if you didn't keep quiet, he was going to tell Jasper about you, too."

"That asshole. He wouldn't."

"Yeah, he would," I say, nodding. "Believe me, Alice, he was dead serious."

She lies back on my bed and huffs loudly.

"Well, that can't happen. I can't lose him over this."

I can't believe her right now.

"Alice, if you don't tell Jasper the truth, you're going to lose him anyway."

"I know," she whispers, "but I'm scared because I really like him. I've never felt like this before ... ever." She starts crying, and I lay down next to her. "This is all so fucked up."

"It is," I say, staring at my ceiling.

"So that's all he said to you; just for us not to tell anyone who he really is?"

"Yes."

**BN**

The next week is short because of Thanksgiving break.

However, in the two days that we're at school, Edward does a great job of breaking my heart even more. He's been talking to Lauren a lot, and I overheard her telling Tanya that he's going to the La Push party with her this weekend.

Those parties at the reservation are exclusive and by invite only. They're not usually my scene, but I've been to a few of them. They're all about sex and drugs, and I'm not into drugs, and I've never messed around with anyone on the rez. I've known everyone there my whole life, and so has my dad. His best friends are Harry Clearwater and Billy Black, and they run everything in La Push. Sometimes, I wonder if he actually knows some of the things that go on out there. The truth is, even if he did he has no jurisdiction in that area; they're protected by their own laws, and it's an entirely different world there.

Lauren only goes because Sam has a thing for her. He's a big guy and doesn't like anyone even talking to Lauren when they're together, so it will be interesting when she shows up with Edward.

Maybe he'll get his ass kicked.

.

.

Wednesday afternoon, a light snow begins to fall. I watch the flakes from my bedroom window while thinking about Edward and how nothing about him and his being in Forks makes sense.

It all seems as if it's one weird dream, only it's not.

I'm wide-awake.

And I'm missing something, I'm sure of it.

.

.

Thursday comes; Dad and I spend the day with Alice and her family. Aro's son Emmett and his wife Rose bring their baby, and we all take turns holding and playing with him. Alice doesn't have a maternal bone in her body and freaks out when Emmett says she has to change Demetri's dirty diaper because she was the last one who touched him. I laugh and roll my eyes, then offer to do it for her, for which she melodramatically thanks me.

I'm walking back from changing Little Dem's diaper, when I hear my dad's lowered voice from one of the bedrooms, making me stop in my tracks.

"I've known those guys my entire life, and I'm having a hard time believing they'd be behind that shit."

I'm thankful the baby is quietly obsessed with my hair while I eavesdrop on his conversation.

"Huh, well that would make sense."

"Dammit, I hope you're wrong."

"Okay, keep me posted."

"Yeah, just watch your ass, Cullen."

"I sure hope you do."

My heart speeds at hearing Edward's last name.

However, that makes no sense.

We don't know any other Cullens, do we?

The baby coos loudly, and I quickly head back to the living room before I get caught.

.

.

Friday afternoon, I drive to the station to meet my dad for lunch, but his deputy tells me he's in a meeting that should be over soon.

I'm being nosey and going through the papers on his desk when a familiar name written on his calendar catches my eye.

_Sunday, November 20th - Agents Saxton/Cullen_

My stomach drops to the floor as the realization hits me.

And suddenly, everything makes sense.

**BN**

Saturday night, I drive to La Push. Alice doesn't get along with a lot of the people out there, so I go solo.

Once I'm allowed access at the main gate, I drive straight to Sam's house. There will be smaller parties at various houses on the rez this weekend, but the hardest action is always at Sam's.

I park and get out of my car, scanning the open field of vehicles for Edward's but don't see it.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice says from behind me. Jacob Black walks up, giving me a hug.

"Hi, Jake."

He swings his arm around me, guiding me toward the house.

"It's been a while. Where you been hiding."

"Nowhere ... Just busy with school," I say, shaking my head.

"Yeah, me too."

"Lauren isn't here yet?" I ask when I see she isn't by Sam.

"Not yet."

He hands me a beer, but I'm not in the drinking mood. I'll hold onto it though, for appearance.

"Thanks."

I'm standing, listening to Jacob and Sam talk about football when Sam gets a call.

"What's up?" He answers. "What the fuck? Yeah, let 'em in. I'll meet 'em out front."

"What's going on?" Jacob asks.

"Lauren brought some new fucker with her."

Sam looks like he's ready to kill; to say he's jealous, is an understatement, and Lauren knows this. Her reckless behavior could get Edward hurt or worse.

Jacob follows Sam as he beelines for the front door. I walk behind them, scrambling to figure out how to diffuse the situation.

Lauren's BMW pulls into an open spot, and Sam heads straight for her car.

Edward parks his car beside hers. He gets out and stands by his door, waiting.

Sam opens Lauren's driver door and says something to her, then swings his head behind him, looking straight at Edward.

Knowing him the way I do, he isn't going to buy the whole 'we're just friends' thing right now, so I do the first thing that comes to mind and walk over to Edward.

"Trust me," I whisper.

A flash of surprise crosses his face, but I don't waste any time wrapping my arms around his neck and slamming my lips against his. Instantly, his hands grip my waist and slide around to my lower back, pulling my closer. He moans in my mouth, and I almost forget where I am.

"Hey, Bella," Sam's angry voice calls out from behind me.

I break the kiss, repeating Edward's former words to him in his ear.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

Turning around, I plant a huge smile on my face.

"Yes, Sam?"

"He's with you?"

"Yup," I say, leaning back against Edward. "I had something to do with my dad, and I didn't know how long it would take, so I asked Lauren to show Tony the way." His hands slide around my waist, and he locks his fingers together over my stomach.

Lauren rounds her car with a grateful expression.

"That true, Babe?" Sam asks her.

She nods, pouting. "I was about to tell you that, but you started yelling at me before I could say anything."

"Sorry," he says, kissing her head. "I'm an ass."

"That's okay. I still love you." She plants a kiss on his lips, and I breathe because all is right again.

For now.

"You're a good, little liar," Edward says quietly enough that only I can hear.

I turn around, kissing the top of his ear before whispering, "Better than you, Agent Cullen."

Pulling back, the shock on his face is priceless.

Afterwards, I take his hand and introduce him to Sam and Jacob.

I know how secretive and territorial these people are, and there's no way they're going to let him in without the approval of a trusted insider.

And that would be … Me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Jenn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the updating delay.**

**I want to thank my new beta, Iris, for working her magic on this chapter.**

* * *

I watch as a black SUV pulls up in our driveway and Edward and another man exit, walking up to the house. My gut churns, because I know I screwed up last night; I just don't know how much. I thought I was being helpful with the Sam situation, but the way Edward treated me after the party makes me unsure.

"_I screwed things up for you, didn't I?" I softly ask Edward once I'm in my car and have the driver side window rolled down._

"_Go home, Bella," he says impassively. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow... Don't make any plans." He leans in and pecks my lips with his before walking away. When I look up, I see Jacob and two other guys standing a few feet away. That's when I realize the kiss wasn't a token of his affection but for show._

**BN**

"What exactly is this emergency meeting about?" my dad asks once we're all seated at the dining room table. "And more importantly, why is my daughter here for it?"

Edward sits across from me, but his full attention is on my dad. He hasn't made eye contact with me once.

"Well, Charles, it seems your daughter went all Nancy Drew and put herself in the middle of the investigation last night. I don't know how, but she found out that I'm undercover. Now, Alec and I aren't sure how much of the case has been compromised." Edward speaks in such a professional manner, his words laced with a hint of anger and resentment.

"You did what?" my dad shouts from across the table. I jump in my seat as the tears well in my eyes. He's never yelled at me, but until now, I guess he's never had a big enough reason. "Explain yourself, Isabella. Now."

My throat swells as my body temperature rises under the scrutiny of the six eyes looking at me. I feel myself redden from my toes to the tips of my ears as the unknown man, who I assume is Alec, gestures with his hand for me to begin.

I take a deep breath, pivot my body toward my dad, and plead my case.

"At Thanksgiving, I accidentally overheard your phone conversation at Alice's house with someone named Cullen. The next day, when I was at the station, I saw the same name on your desk calendar. I saw you shaking hands with Agent Cullen before you left the meeting room. I didn't think anything about it until I saw him at school, posing as Tony Masen." I pause, wiping at the tears burning my eyes. "I knew something was up when he showed up at Rez. Outsiders don't go to those parties very often, Dad. And I know you've been having trouble finding the source behind the drug that killed D.J. and the others. I put all the pieces together and stepped in, because there's no way Sam would ever allow an outsider in deep enough to possibly crack the case. Trust me."

"What exactly did you do?"

My pulse races as I look over at Edward. His concentration seems to be focused on a paper inside a manila folder I hadn't noticed was there before. His eyes flicker to mine before going back to his task. Alec clears his throat, and I take that as my cue to confess.

"I kissed him in front of everyone and told them we're together."

My dad's eyes widen, and his face turns ten shades of red as he processes what I've said.

"And you allowed this?" he asks, turning his head toward Edward.

"She caught me off guard, Charles," Edward replies, closing the folder. "After that, it was too late to do anything but play along."

My dad turns his head toward me, looking disgusted. "Go to your room, Isabella."

I swallow through the aching dryness in my throat, leave the table, and go upstairs to my room, where I fall on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

**BN**

When I wake, it's dark outside. Needing a drink, I walk down to the kitchen for a glass of water. As I pass by the dining room, I see my dad still sitting at the table in the same chair as earlier. Knowing that I didn't get the chance to apologize before, I seize the opportunity.

"I'm sorry," I say, holding my glass of water with both hands.

"Come and sit with me."

Slowly, I sink down onto the chair next to him.

"What you did was inexcusable and reckless," he scolds, meeting my eyes. "I still don't understand what you thought was going to happen after that stunt."

I don't know, either. I hadn't thought beyond that very moment.

"What's going to happen now?"

He blows out a breath, holding up a file folder like the one Edward had earlier.

"Agent Cullen left me with all of the intel for the case since their part's done."

My stomach drops as he finishes.

"They're dropping the case?"

"They can't do anything more, Isabella. It would've been too risky. It's over."

Which means Edward Cullen's leaving my life once again.

For good this time.

"And I'm telling you right now," he says, pointing a finger at me. "You stay the hell away from Sam and Jacob. No more Rez parties for you. Am I clear?"

I nod, holding back the impending tears.

"What am I supposed to tell people tomorrow?" I ask, standing. "It'll be all over the school that I was with him last night."

"Edward plans to stay in Forks for the next two weeks. You guys are going to pretend you're a couple, and then you'll publicly break up right before winter break. He and Alec will be over tomorrow night for dinner. Edward plans to discuss the details with you then."

My mouth falls open in shock.

"And you're going to apologize to both of them for screwing up their part of the investigation."

"Okay," I whisper.

"Good," he says. "It's getting late. You should go back to bed."

"One more thing," he says as I start to walk away. "Edward's been warned to keep his hands off you. You might be eighteen, but I'll damned if he's going to take advantage of the situation. If he gets out of line, you tell me and I'll take care of it. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Jenn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Iris and May for helping me with this chapter.  
**

* * *

The doorbell rings just as I finish setting the dining table for dinner.

"Can you get that?" my dad calls from the kitchen.

I blow out a deep breath as I walk to the front door. I'm nervous. I feel bad about botching things for Alec and Edward, but I'm positive I made the right decision at the time. Edward would've been kicked off the Rez within minutes had I not done what I did. I'm sure of it.

The cold air hits me when I open the door, but it isn't the only reason I shiver. Standing beside Alec, Edward looks sinfully delicious in his black hoodie, tight-fitting gray Henley, and dark jeans.

"Miss Swan," Alec says coldly as I step aside, swinging the door open a bit wider for them.

"Bella." Edward lowly utters my name, passing by me on his way inside.

My dad was right; they don't seem too happy with me.

.

.

.

All through dinner, my dad and Alec chat about fishing and hunting. I steal glances at Edward as he sits across from me. Occasionally, our eyes meet, but toward the end of the meal, his gazes intensify, igniting an agonizing throb between my thighs. When I shift uncomfortably in my seat, my actions don't go unnoticed. When I look up, Edward's face and neck are a bit flushed. I've only ever seen him this way during and after sex.

Holy shit!

He's turned on, too.

As the seconds pass, the realization makes my situation worsen, and I struggle to keep my breathing under control. Scanning the table, I'm relieved to find that my dad and Alec are too engrossed in their second helpings of beef stew to catch on to what's happening right under their noses.

"Charles, do you think it'd be okay if I took Bella out for dessert after dinner?" Edward asks. "I can fill her in on what we discussed last night, and it'd be good to make a public appearance outside of school."

I shoot him an incredulous look, because if he's feeling even half of what I am, this won't end well.

Or maybe it will.

I flash a small smile at my dad, hoping he can't see the lust all over my face.

He shrugs his left shoulder, his eyes on Edward. "I don't see any problem with it so long as you remember our agreement." He then turns his head towards me. "And after you say what you need to say to them." His forefinger moves in a side-to-side motion.

Oh, right. My apology.

I swallow hard, knowing I may not be able to get the words out in a normal manner, but then I remember I'm supposed to be upset.

"I'm sorry."

Alec nods and goes back to eating his stew.

**BN**

_(Previous night)_

_"Tell me what happened after my daughter kissed you," Charles asks bitterly once Bella is out of sight._

_He's this pissed about a kiss?_

_If he only knew..._

_Then again, I'm the 'adult' and in law enforcement. Even though she's not a minor, she's still in high school, and if it were my daughter, I wouldn't be happy, either._

_"We all went inside, played some pool, and listened to Jacob's band."_

_"Nothing more happened between the two of you?"_

_Should I tell him how she sat on my lap most of the time?_

_Or how many times my lips found her neck?_

_Probably not._

_"I kissed her goodbye at the end of the night, but only because others were watching."_

_Charles' fists flex, and his nostrils flare._

_Now I'm starting to see why the guys at school warned me to stay away when I asked around about her. It's also becoming clearer why Bella's led a somewhat double life and hides shit from him. I'm fairly certain if he knew about Seth Collins, he'd shoot his ass. As for me, my death would probably be worse − slower and more painful._

_Not that I'm intimidated or worried about him finding out what happened last summer._

_My lips are fucking sealed._

_"I thought you were a master manipulator, Cullen?" Charles asks, glaring at me. "How is it that my daughter figured you out, and you didn't do a damn thing to persuade her differently?" He slams his fist down on the table. "Is it because you enjoyed having her tongue down your throat?"_

_Well fuck._

_In my peripheral, I see Alec slightly shake his head, because he knows as well as I do that this is spiraling downhill fast. We had our own discussion about the situation last night._

_"No. I'm the one who screwed up, not Bella."_

_"You're damn right," he says, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. "Now tell me how you're going to fix it."_

_"We have two options," Alec says. "We can bow out now and leave quietly, or we can stay and proceed as planned."_

_"What about Isabella?" Charles asks. "How does what she did affect the case?"_

_Alec's eyes shift to me and then back to Charles._

_"Based on our information, so far, we think your daughter made the right call and became an asset to the investigation."_

_"So you want my daughter to be a damn pawn?" he asks, looking at me._

_"No," I say. "I won't need to. Sam and Jacob respect her and watch her like a hawk. They sure didn't like me at first, but Sam came up to me before I left, shook my hand, and welcomed me back anytime − as long as I agreed to keep Bella away from the Rez."_

_He huffs. "You must've really impressed him."_

_"That's my job."_

_"What happens if you're right about them and something goes wrong? They could blame her."_

_"That's not going to happen," Alec assures. "I think I have a solution."_

_Charles and I turn our heads toward him._

_"First−" He pauses, circling a finger in the air. "We need to make your daughter think that what she did was wrong and messed up our case, that we're done. She's a smart cookie, but if it's believable, she shouldn't question it."_

_I nod my head, catching on to his plan._

_"Edward already has the 'in' he needs to do his job. He and Isabella can do the fake-dating thing for a while and then break up. We'll relocate and continue without her knowledge."_

_"No offense," Charles says. "But you don't know these people like I do. No one crosses them and gets away with it."_

_"With Isabella out of the picture, Sam and the others will think Edward used her to get to them. Their anger will be focused on him, not her. He'll deal with that when the time comes."_

_"The kids have winter break coming up in a couple weeks," Charles says. "That would be a good time to leave town."_

_"That's cutting it a little close, but I can make that work," I say._

_"Sounds like a plan," Charles says. "But you," he pauses, pointing a finger at me. "Keep it strictly professional with Isabella. That means you keep your fucking hands to yourself. This isn't real. You make her understand that."_

_That'll take a shitload of restraint on my end._

_Seeing more of the 'real' Bella, the one I fell for back in Oregon, makes me want her more every day. I haven't been with anyone since her, and knowing I can't have her drives me crazy._

_"I'll talk to her."_

_"Tomorrow night, then," Charles says, standing. "Come back for dinner. Edward can talk to Isabella afterwards."_

**BN**

"Where are we going?" I ask as Edward drives out of town.

"Somewhere private."

Tingles spread through my body, straight to my already heated and aching pussy.

A few minutes later, he pulls up to the river, parking and shutting off the car.

"You've gotta learn to control yourself better around your dad, Bella," he says. "You can't be giving me those 'come and fuck me' looks when we're at the dinner table."

"And you didn't do that?"

"Yeah, I did. And it was fucking stupid."

"Whatever, Edward." I huff. "You're just as horny as I am."

"Jesus," he whispers. "You can't say shit like that to me anymore."

"Well, it's true," I say, crossing my arms.

He mumbles something to himself and then looks out the windshield.

"Here's the plan," he says. "For the next two weeks, we're going to pretend we like each other. After that, I'll be gone. You and I can't happen, Bella."

My emotions do a 180, and the urge to cry overwhelms me. All this time, I thought maybe I could make things right between us somehow.

"Take me home."

"Bella, don't−"

"No, _you_ don't," I growl. "I can't go to school tomorrow pretending I'm happy with you, knowing you hate me. I'm not that fucking good of an actress, Edward, not when it comes to you."

"I don't hate you, Bella."

"But you said−"

He pivots in his seat, resting his arm on the steering wheel and facing me.

"If I hated you, that would make me a hypocrite. We've both done things to each other that were wrong, and we had our reasons. But right now isn't about us."

_He says 'us' like there is one._

I throw my hands up in the air.

"Why are you always so confusing?"

He sits back in his seat.

"What do you mean?"

"Your words don't match your actions, Edward. You've given me nothing but mixed signals since you've been in Forks. You've tried to push me away, but I can see that you don't want to. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to feel here."

"What do you want from me, Bella?" he asks, defeatedly.

"Honesty," I say. "Total complete honesty."

A long beat of silence passes as his fingers tap against the steering wheel.

"If things were different, I'd want to be with you… Only you."

My heart swells from the bittersweet reality.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Jenn**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Iris and May for their help on this chapter.**

**Special thanks to Iris for the Burn Notice rec on The Lemonade Stand's reading list this week.**

* * *

I drive my car into the school lot and park a few spaces away from Edward's, where he watches me with a smirk on his face the whole time. He really does portray a 'bad boy' well. I smile back, ignoring the whispers and stares around me with each step I take, getting closer to him.

After our talk last night, we made our first official appearance at the frozen yogurt shop in town. There weren't a lot of people there to witness the event, but there were enough to spread the word around before dawn.

"Hey, Tony," I say softly, stopping in front of him.

He leans in, sliding his hands around my waist and slowly pulling me against him.

So much for the 'hands off' rule my dad imposed.

"Bella," he whispers in my ear.

I glance over his shoulder, seeing the shock and awed expressions on everyone's faces.

"Looks like we're the main event."

He kisses my neck once and then lets me go, taking my hand in his.

"Good."

**BN**

Mid-week, _Tony Masen_ and I are still the topic of many conversations, but the buzz seems to be winding down. Thankfully, most have moved on to the bigger topic of the week: the winter formal.

Edward and I are sitting at the lunch table when Alice strolls in with tears in her eyes, stopping a few feet away from us.

I stand up, walking over to her. "Alice, what's wrong?"

She sniffles and wipes her red nose with a Kleenex.

"Jasper broke up with me," she whispers.

"Shit," I say, looking back at Edward. "Okay. Let's go talk outside." I link my arm with hers and navigate through the hallway that leads to the parking lot, heading straight to my car.

"What happened?" I ask once we're both inside.

"I called him last night." Her chin trembles as she wipes her eyes. "He asked me to go to Tahoe with him for Christmas. When I said that I couldn't go, he started questioning why I always turn his offers down and why he couldn't come to me."

"What did you tell him?" I ask.

"I… I told him the truth, that I lied about my age." She pauses, closing her eyes, and shaking her head. "I thought he'd forgive me the way Edward forgave you.

Oh, shit.

My stomach sinks and starts knotting up at the same time.

"What did he say?"

"He was so angry, Bella. Or hurt. Maybe both. I don't know."

"Alice, what did he say?"

She blows out a shaky breath.

"He asked me about you. But I didn't answer him, I swear. He said he's going to tell Edward."

I move my hand to her shoulder.

"Alice, I'm−"

"No!" she yells, yanking away from me. "Don't say you're sorry, because you're not. I don't know what the hell Edward or Tony or whatever-the-fuck-his-name-is-this-week is doing here, but he's here… with you. He didn't tell you to fuck off and to never call again."

She opens the passenger's side door and bolts, fleeing to her car.

.

.

.

"What are you going to tell Jasper when you call him back?" I ask, sitting in Edward's car after school.

"I don't know, yet."

I trust him to make this right. I have to. It's his ass on the line, too.

"Do you think she'll say anything to anyone?" he asks.

I know my best friend.

Right now, she's upset, but she would never intentionally hurt me.

She's loyal.

"No, I don't."

"I hope you're right," he says. "Because if she rats, it'll be bad, Bella. Real bad."

I nod, knowing he's right.

My dad will kill him.

"I should go," I say, grabbing the door latch.

"Wait. I, uh… I forgot to tell you that I bought tickets to the winter formal on Saturday."

"You did?"

He shrugs his shoulder.

"Yeah. Isn't that what couples do?"

We'd shared a dance once, as a couple back in Oregon, and for those two weeks, no one else had existed. We'd been lost in a false reality, but nothing had ever felt more real to me.

"But we're not a−"

"Appearances. Remember?"

He grins, and it's a cold, hard reminder that this isn't real for him.

It's part of his job.

"Right," I whisper, escaping his car before he can see my teary eyes.

**BN**

"He what?" my dad asks, dropping his fork onto his dinner plate.

"He bought tickets for the dance on Saturday. By now, everyone knows, so we have to go."

He mumbles something under his breath.

"I have to make a call."

"Daddy, don't−"

"You're going to the dance, Isabella. It's your senior year. I wouldn't take that from you. Cullen just needs a reminder. That's all."

.

.

.

"That's what you're wearing?" my dad asks when I come downstairs.

"What's wrong with it? It's not revealing or slutty," I reply.

The black dress ensemble is a camisole slip dress, which is underneath a separate overlay of long-sleeved, soft, crocheted lace.

"It's short, Isabella."

I shake my head.

"It's the same one I wore last year."

"I think it shrunk."

I grip my clutch harder while placing my other hand on my hip.

"It fits the exact way as when I bought it."

Edward smiles behind him, biting his bottom lip and holding back laughter.

My dad turns around, pointing a finger at him.

"Have her home by midnight."

He doesn't wait for a response and walks into the kitchen.

"He's never acted like that before," I say, opening the door.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he says once he's closed the door behind him. "He's just being protective."

.

.

.

After an hour and three long slow dances, I need a break from this fucked up situation. Edward's holding me too close and too tight against him. I'm done pretending that being in his arms doesn't mean something more.

To me, it does.

I decide to end the charade while I still have some control.

It's time to break up with Tony Masen.

"I can't do this," I whisper as a tear slides down my cheek. I back away and walk toward the gym's double doors.

"Bella, wait." Edward jogs up and grabs my arm, stopping me. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "It's too much for me. You were right. I'm just a naive little girl."

He looks around, probably to see if we have an audience.

"Come on. Let's go."

**BN**

"Where are we?" I ask when Edward parks his car in the driveway of large house a few miles outside of town.

"Some place safe so we can talk."

I follow him inside, up the staircase, and into a third-floor bedroom.

"Does Alec live here, too?" I ask, crossing my arms as he closes the door and clicks the lock.

"Yes, but he's gone until Monday."

A sudden awkward silence fills the room.

"Edward, what are we doing? Why did you bring me here?"

"I can't lie to you anymore," he says, walking closer. "I need to be able to trust you, Bella." His hands slide under my jaw. "Can I trust you?"

I shiver beneath his touch and sobering words while meeting his eyes.

"Yes."

"Tell me why you wanted to leave the dance." His thumbs caress my cheeks. "No lies. Total and complete honesty."

"Because," I whisper, holding onto his arms for support. "I care too much to keep playing this game with you. I want…" I stop and close my eyes, fearing that he'll devalue what I have to say next.

"What do you want, Bella?"

I open my eyes and find his glistening.

"You. More. I want more than you're giving me."

His lips slam down on mine, and his hands slide through my hair to the back of my head, pulling me closer as our kiss deepens.

He's finally giving, and I'm selfishly taking.

I'm breathless when he breaks away.

"I lied to you," he whispers. His words get stronger, more determined the more he speaks. "I'm moving to Port Angeles next week. I'll still be undercover and continuing the investigation on the Rez until the case is solved. Your father wanted you safe, so we did what we thought was right by lying to you."

"Oh, my God," I say, stepping back. "I thought you hated me. I thought−"

"You thought you were wrong, but you were right. What you did at the Rez opened the door for me." He wraps his arms around my waist and sets his chin lightly on top of my. "Sam gave me a personal invite back anytime… as long as you don't come with me."

My heart gradually starts to slow down as I revel in the comfort Edward's giving me.

"Hurting you nearly killed me inside, Bella. I'm sorry."

"I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"Where I fit into all this? And what I'm supposed to do next?"

He pulls away and takes my hand, leading us over to couch, surprising me when he picks me up under my knees and sets me down on his lap.

"You fit here, Bella," he says, lifting my hand over his heart. "You belong with me. The Rez case is my last undercover assignment. After that, I don't care what I do or where I go as long as I'm with you. But until then, we have to stick with the original plan. You have to pretend just a little longer. No one can know otherwise. No one."

"So after you leave, we won't have any contact until after the Rez case?"

He nods.

"Yeah. It's the only way it'll work. You've gotta trust me as much as I trust you."

"Okay."

I lean forward and plant my lips on his, and his hand wraps around the back of my neck holding me there. I kiss him with need and desire, holding off the urge to say those three tiny, yet terrifying, words that threaten to escape: I love you. He didn't say them, either, but I saw love − or something close to it − in his eyes.

My body grows hotter as our kiss intensifies, and I want to be closer. He groans as I start to wiggle my ass on his lap over his erection. He wants me, too. Give and take, take and give. It's what we do, who we are.

A vibration beside my leg makes me pull back.

"What's that?" I ask, panting and breathless.

He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his phone.

"Curfew alarm to have you home on time."

I laugh.

"Are you that scared of my dad?"

"Scared? No. Respectful? Yes."

He pecks my lips and then picks me up, standing me on my feet.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and the recs.**

**Jenn**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Iris and May for their help on this chapter.**

* * *

Edward and I use the next week to our advantage, with plenty of touching, kissing, and whispered affections while at school. I ignore the glares from Tanya and her friends. Lauren apologizes and thanks me for covering her ass with Sam the night she brought Edward to the Rez. I then explain just how stupid it is for her to mess with Sam. His ex-girlfriend, Emily, found out the hard way after he beat the crap out of her for flirting with Jacob a little too much one night. She's surprised, having had no idea about that piece of information, but she seems to believe me.

When asked why I left the dance in tears on Saturday, we tell the same story: Tony's moving, and my dad doesn't like him and has forbidden me to see him after he leaves.

This was part of the grander plan we'd made when Edward drove me home from his house after the dance. It's believable and works for what's already been set in motion by Edward and Alec. No one will question that my dad doesn't like Tony Masen dating his daughter. Everyone knows how overprotective he is, especially those at the Rez.

.

.

On Saturday night, Edward goes to the Rez alone to make his single debut. My guts churn and twist until he finally texts me just after 2 a.m. He'd bought us prepaid cell phones after I'd begged for a way for him to let me know he was okay until this whole thing was over.

_**Made it home. **_

My fingers twitch, longing to answer back, but that isn't part of the plan.

I breathe a sigh of relief and finally go to bed.

.

.

The next three weeks pass by at an agonizing pace; I've never felt more alone.

Edward's close yet so far out of reach, only sending texts after he's back from his Rez trips.

Alice refuses to talk to me.

Communication with my dad is almost non-existent. He spends most of his time at the station working on the case.

As promised, I complete and send out my college applications on time.

On Christmas morning, an unexpected text comes through on the prepaid.

_**Merry Christmas-o**_

His virtual hug's enough to make me smile for the entire day.

On New Year's Eve, I sit on my bed, holding the same phone, waiting and hoping Edward will message me. At midnight, his words bring tears to my eyes as I remember all his kisses.

_**Happy New Year-x**_

**BN**

I'm pathetically happy when school resumes in January.

Most days go by faster now that I'm not sitting home alone. I try to pace myself with assignments. Taking more time than usual to complete them seems to ease the lonely nights.

.

.

"Can we talk?" Alice quietly asks when she finds me in the library after school one early February afternoon.

"I guess."

"I was such a shit," she says, sniffling as she sits down in the chair beside mine. "I shouldn't have shut you out of my life. I'm so sorry."

"You're right, Alice. Your cold shoulder not only blindsided me, but it hurt. It hurt real bad. We're like sisters. We can't treat each other that way. We're supposed to lean on one another in hard times, not walk away. I could've helped you through this. And plus, I needed you, too."

"I wasn't thinking clearly, Bella. I was too upset and jealous. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Her plea brings tears to my eyes.

I turn in my seat.

"If you were anyone else, I'd be telling you to fuck off. You know that, right?"

"Thank you so much," she whispers, wrapping her arms around me.

"So, how are things now?" I ask, breaking away from her, sitting back in my seat.

She shrugs her shoulder and wipes the wetness from under her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm not sure. Jasper and I finally talked yesterday for about five minutes. It was awkward as hell, but at least he answered my call this time. And he said he'd call me this weekend."

"That's a huge step, Alice."

"You think so?"

I nod. "I do."

"But what about you?" she asks. "And Edward? He's gone and−"

I look around, surprised and relieved to find no one's nearby.

I speak softly, choosing my words carefully. "I can't tell you everything right now, but things aren't what they seem with Edward. It's complicated but still good." I smile and wink for assurance.

"Okay," she whispers back, grinning. "It's kind of the same for me and Jasper."

We spend the next few minutes making plans to spend Valentine's Day at her house with movies, junk food, and wine.

**BN**

The day before Valentine's, my dad and I are eating dinner when his work phone rings. He excuses himself from the table and heads to the back porch.

He returns a few minutes later looking a bit off-kilter.

"I have to go. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

A sinking feeling hits my stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"They're getting ready to bust the Rez."

My heart races as he grabs his jacket and practically runs out the door. I sit at the table, fold my hands together, and pray everything goes well.

As the minutes turn to hours, the nagging ache in my chest never leaves and amplifies the longer I sit on the sofa, waiting for him to return.

.

.

Around 3 a.m., my dad walks through the front door. He looks tired, more so than I've ever seen him.

I jump off the sofa, and he freezes when he sees me.

"How did it go?"

"My two best friends and Jacob are in jail. Sam's dead. And Cullen... He−" He stops talking and slowly shakes his head.

"What happened to Cullen, Daddy?" I whisper with unsteady breath.

He wipes a tear from his left eye.

"The little bastard pushed me out of the way when he saw Sam come up behind me. He shot him and took a bullet for me at the same time. He saved my goddam life."

Dizziness consumes me as his words swirl around in my head, and I brace myself against the wall.

"Is he okay?"

"He was breathing last I saw him, but he was bleeding like a stuck pig from his leg. They transported him to Port Angeles in a helicopter. Alec's supposed to call when he knows something."

"Oh, my God," I whisper and close my eyes as every moment I've ever had with Edward flashes through my mind.

**BN**

My hands tremble inside my coat pockets as I follow my dad through the white halls of the hospital. In the past four days, I've barely slept or eaten, too sick with worry over Edward. I think my dad's still in shock over the whole situation, because he hasn't once questioned why I've been so determined to know about Edward's progress. He also didn't hesitate to bring me along today.

My stomach drops as he stops in front of room 305 and knocks on the door.

A beautiful older woman, with the same hair and eye color as Edward, opens the door, and I know it's his mother. I've seen her picture.

"Chief Swan?" she quietly asks, smiling.

My dad nods.

"Yes, ma'am. And my daughter, Isabella."

When her eyes meet mine, her expression softens even more as her grin widens. "It's lovely to finally meet you." She opens the door and motions for us to enter. "He's been asking about you all day."

My dad gives me a weird look before entering the room.

A sudden wave of panic sets in, and my feet won't move. I'm terrified of what I'll see, of how Edward will look.

"Bella," Edward's mother whispers. "He's fine. I know it's been a scary time, but he's going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise. He needs to see you."

She puts her hand in mine and gently pulls me inside. Just beyond the curtain, I stop and slowly scan up from the foot of the bed, where Edward's right leg is bandaged from thigh to ankle, until I see his glistening eyes staring back at me. Other than his wounded leg, he appears normal.

"Bella."

Edward's voice is deep and scratchy.

The entire room goes silent.

I can't help the tears that flow down my face as relief washes over me.

"You've gotta be shitting me," my dad utters from beside me. I glance over at him, and he looks from me to Edward. "Damn, son. I warned you, didn't I?"

"Daddy, it just−" My words are cut off as Edward's mother speaks up.

"Chief, why don't you and I grab some coffee downstairs?"

My dad blows out a deep breath and rubs his thumb over his forehead, something he does when he's thinking hard about something.

"Yeah. Okay."

When the door clicks behind me, Edward spreads his arms wide, and I don't hesitate to accept his invitation. I breathe in his scent as his arms hold me tight against him, and I feel the wetness from his tears against my neck. He peppers kisses upward until he reaches my ear, whispering the words I thought I might never hear from him.

"I love you, Bella."

.

.

My dad and I are halfway home when I finally gather the courage to talk to him. The ride's been completely silent since we left the hospital.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

His hands grip the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"I'm still processing things."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're barely eighteen years old, Isabella. You should be concentrating on graduating high school and then college, not some puppy love crush or whatever the hell this is with Cullen."

He really doesn't know me at all.

"First, it's not a crush; it's more. I might be young, but I know how I feel. Second, I have every intention of graduating high school, and I've already applied to the colleges I wanted."

"I didn't realize it was time to send that stuff in."

"Yeah, well… You've been busy."

"You said colleges. Did you apply to Seattle like we discussed? So you'd be close to home?"

"Yes."

"Where else?"

"Oregon State."

"There are plenty of schools here in Washington. Why would you−" He pauses and shakes his head before running a thumb across his forehead. "Wait. Is that where Cullen lives?"

"Yes."

"Did you two plan this shit?" he growls.

"No, Daddy. Edward doesn't know about it. I promise."

"Yeah, and after today, I'm sure he won't be unhappy if you choose to go there, either."

"Why? What did he say? What did _you_ say?"

He blows out a deep death as he parks the car in our driveway.

"There was a lot of stuff said between us, Isabella, and it'll stay that way. Plus, I got an earful from his mom."

This brings a smile to my face.

While he and Edward had their private talk, Esme and I went downstairs, where she told me she had "worked her charm" on my dad after he apparently asked her if something was going on between me and Edward.

"I like Esme."

He chuckles. "She's a pistol, stubborn. That's for damn sure."

* * *

**Thanks for the alerts, recs, reads, and reviews.**

**Jenn**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Iris and May for their help on this chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Real life and technical issues got in the way. Thanks for the patience.**

* * *

My dad stares at me like I have two heads.

"I know you didn't just ask me that," he says, stabbing his fork into another piece of his steak. "You really expect me to let you go to Oregon for a week and be alone with Cullen?" He groans and shakes his head before popping the meat into his mouth.

"His mom will be there. It's not like we can‒" I stop talking when he glares at me.

What I said was mostly true.

Esme will be there until Thursday to take Edward to his doctor's appointment. After that, she's going back home to Florida.

"Careful how you finish that sentence, Isabella."

He acts like I was going to tell him Edward plans to fuck me while I'm there.

And now that picture Edward texted me of just _how_ he plans to fuck me pops into my head, and I squirm in my seat.

"I was going to say that it's not like we can do much of anything. He's still healing and just now able to walk with crutches."

"Uh-huh." He sits back in his chair and takes a long swig of his beer. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"It's a four-bedroom house. I'll stay in one of the guest rooms."

_At least until Esme's gone._

"So if I showed up there anytime, Esme will be there?"

Oh, shit! I hope he isn't serious.

"If you don't trust me, you have her number and can call her."

We sit in silence while he finishes his beer. Each passing minute makes my stomach churn more and more until I can't stand it any longer.

"I haven't seen Edward in a month. I miss him."

He blows out a deep breath.

"Cullen's older." His voice is gruff. "He's gonna expect things from you. It's not easy for me to sit back and let that happen."

For the first time, I realize how innocent he believes I am.

"He loves me."

"I don't want to see you hurt."

I wish I could tell him Edward's already hurt me and that I've hurt him, too. But I can't. I know he's trying to protect me, but sooner or later, he's going to have to see me as a young adult.

"I love him, Daddy."

"I know." He rubs his thumb over his eyebrow. "Why him, though? I still don't get how this happened."

Finally, something I can be completely truthful about.

"When we're together, he makes me feel special, like I'm the only other person that exists. I sorta kinda dated a few other boys behind your back." He narrows his eyes but remains silent. "None of them made me feel the way he does. I don't know how to explain it, but we click. Neither one of us meant for it to happen, but it did."

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

I'm not sure if he means spring break or being with Edward in general. Either way, it's the same answer.

"No, you can't."

He clears his throat. "Well, you can't drive six hours by yourself, so‒" He then shrugs his shoulder and smirks, thinking he's just one-upped me.

"I didn't figure you'd let me, so I talked to Esme. She said she'd meet us in Astoria; that's the halfway point."

He mumbles something under his breath, stands up before clearing his dishes from the table, and practically stomps to the kitchen.

I smile in satisfaction as I follow behind him.

**BN**

Over an hour into our Sunday drive, Edward texts me a link.

**I wish I could do this to you.**

I glance over at my dad, relieved to find he's focused on the road and not me. After I click the link and watch the video clip of a couple fucking against a wall, my heart races and my pussy aches. He's driving into her hard, and she's clinging on for life. Oh, fuck me. How I wish we could do this since we've never done it like that, but I don't see how with his leg right now.

Maybe I should start a to-do list.

"You okay over there?"

I juggle the phone in my hands and quickly scramble to exit the screen.

"I'm fine."

"You look a bit pink. You're not getting sick, are you?"

I shake my head.

"Nope."

"All right. But let me know if you want me to take you back home."

I re-open Edward's message and reply.

**You're evil. And an ass. You know my dad's right next to me.**

Seconds later, he responds.

**You love my evil ass. ;)**

**I do. You're lucky. **

**I am. See ya in an hour.**

Wait. What?

He'd told me that he was staying behind because his leg hurt too much to be in the car that long.

**You're coming?**

**Not yet. Maybe tonight, if I'm REALLY lucky.**

I imagine his smirk.

**Don't be so cocky.**

He doesn't respond, and after a few minutes, I put my phone down and stare out the window, wondering how the week will go.

.

.

.

"I thought he wasn't coming," my dad says as he pulls into the diner.

Edward's leaning against an SUV with crutches under his arms. He grins mile-wide as he hobbles our way.

_Yeah… About that…_

"I didn't know."

Dad groans before he shuts off the engine and opens his door.

I expect Edward to meet me at my side, but he doesn't. He stops in front of my dad and says something I can't hear. By the time I'm out of the car, they're shaking hands. Then my dad leans in closer to him and says something in his ear. Edward's eyes meet mine, and he winks.

"Yes, sir," he says. "You have my word."

As I open the back door and grab my bags, I wonder what he's just promised.

Once my belongings are transferred to the SUV, we head inside the diner to a waiting Esme.

While we eat, Esme chatters on about her plans for the week, purposely boasting she'll be around to 'supervise' things. She also invites my dad to visit them in Florida and go deep sea fishing with Carlisle. I'm not sure if she's trying to get on his good side or what, but by the time, we're ready to leave, he seems more at ease.

"Remind me to thank your mother later," I whisper in Edward's ear.

He grins and whispers back, "She's good, isn't she?"

I smile and lick my bottom lip, really wanting to kiss him.

"She is."

.

.

.

"Call if you need me."

I roll my eyes and hug his waist.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too." He kisses my forehead. "See you in a week."

.

.

.

"Oh, shoot!" Esme exclaims once we're inside the vehicle. "I forgot to take my pills at lunch. I'll be right back." She turns and looks from me to Edward. "Do you need anything?"

Edward clears his throat. "We're good for now, Ma."

"Be back in a few," she says before grabbing her purse and making her escape.

"What kind of medicine does she take?" I ask.

"She doesn't." He leans in and kisses the skin below my ear. "She's just giving us time to say a proper hello."

I barely utter out my "oh" before he slides his hand into my hair, guiding my head to him and crashing his lips to mine. I shift so that I'm leaning into him, and he pulls me closer. His hand leaves my hair, slides down my side, hooks under my knee, and tugs. Knowing what he wants, I manage to straddle his lap.

He suddenly pulls his head back.

"Ow! Fuck…"

Shit! I forgot about his leg and start to move back, but he grabs my ass and squeezes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Stay right here." His voice is scratchy as he closes his eyes. "Give me a minute."

I rest my head on his shoulder as his hands move under my shirt and gently rub my lower back.

"We should stop anyway. Your mom will be probably be back soon."

"Not for fifteen minutes."

I laugh and slowly sit up to look at him.

"You planned this?"

He opens his eyes and grins.

"Maybe."

I lean in and softly kiss his lips twice.

"We have all week. No need to rush things."

He groans and leans into my ear.

"I have a big fucking need, Bella." He practically growls and lifts his hips, pushing his prominent erection into me as one hand grips the back of my neck, holding me in place. "To touch you everywhere. To kiss every inch of your body." His tongue slides along my earlobe before he bites down. My fingertips dig into his shoulders, and I let out a small whimper. "I need to eat your sweet pussy and watch you come. After you told me to stop being cocky earlier, all I could think about was having my dick in your mouth." His free hand squeezes my ass again. "You want all that, too, don't you?"

I nod into the crook of his neck.

A sudden knocking on the driver's window makes me jump. Edward doesn't release me when I wiggle to free myself.

"She knows what's up, Bella. She can't see anything with the tinted windows."

"I don't care, Edward. It's still embarrassing."

He chuckles and smacks my ass after he releases his hold on me.

I scramble off his lap and hop back into my seat, making sure my hair and clothes are in place.

"Come in!" he yells, still laughing.

.

.

.

Later that night, Edward sneaks into my room, and we quickly and carefully engage in a satisfying round of 69 with me on top. It's an exhilarating new experience for me, and I can't wait for more firsts with him.

**BN**

Monday afternoon, I watch Esme assist Edward in cleaning his healing wound from the opposite end of the sofa. It's the first time I've seen his leg without the bandage, and I'm surprised by the long row of stitches. I expected a round hole in his leg. The sinking reminder slams into me. His injury wasn't a simple one like in the movies; he nearly died saving my dad's life.

I'm suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and start to cry as the events of the past month run through my mind.

"Baby, come here."

But I can't move.

Esme tapes a large square piece of gauze over his wound and quickly tosses the supplies into the bag on the floor. "I'll give you two some time alone," she quietly says before leaving the room.

"Bella, I'm fine." Edward sits down next to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close and kissing my temple. "Everything's okay now. The worst is over. It's all uphill from here, baby."

I know he's right, but it doesn't stop my tears.

He's safe now.

We all are.

There had been no trial after the Rez bust.

Jacob admitted his guilt, confessing that he and Sam were behind the whole thing. Even though he claimed the elders had nothing to with it, the judge didn't buy it and neither did I. As a result, Jacob, his father Billy, and Sam's step-dad Harry were all sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole for the drug ring and the deaths of the ten victims. Twelve people in all were charged and sentenced for their various roles in the operation, ranging from two to five years. One of those people was James Garrett, who was sentenced to ten years for dealing.

The betrayal hit my father hard. For three days, he stayed in his room, only coming out to shower and eat after I'd gone to bed. On the fourth day, he acted more normal, almost like it had never happened.

Edward said everyone deals with trauma differently and that I shouldn't worry. He said my dad was a strong man and would be okay.

And now, looking back, it seems he was right.

.

.

.

We spend the rest of the day lounging on the sofa and watching movies. Esme comes and goes, allowing us alone time, but not too much. By the end of the night, I'm about to bust from sexual frustration, and Thursday can't come soon enough.

**BN**

Tuesday evening, after dinner, the three of us are enjoying the delicious caramel cheesecake Esme made when I blurt out my good news.

"I got my college acceptance letters last week."

"That's wonderful, dear." Esme smiles. "Have you decided where you're going?"

"Yep." I take another bite of my dessert, teasing Edward by slowly licking my fork afterwards, something I've been doing the whole time.

"Bella." Edward's voice is low, and his eyes are dark and lustful. I can tell he's fighting hard to stay in control, but it's only fair since he's been teasing me all day with dirty texts and brief intimate touches. "What school did you pick?"

"Oregon State."

.

.

.

"You've been a bad girl, Bella." Edward's hot-breathed whisper in my ear makes me squirm. "Keeping secrets from me." He presses his erection into my ass, and I hold in the moan that wants to escape because his mother's in the next room, talking to his dad on the phone. "And being a tease."

"Like you haven't been doing the same to me with those messages," I whisper back.

He quietly chuckles.

"Just think about how it's going to be when you're only an hour away from me all the time."

Before I can respond, he backs away and leaves the kitchen as quickly as he can on his crutches.

**BN**

Wednesday morning, Edward wakes me up while it's still dark outside.

"Go away," I mumble. "It's too early."

"I came to apologize," he says, scooting closer and kissing my bare shoulder.

"For what?"

"For teasing you." He slides his hand inside my panties and eases a finger inside me. "Forgive me yet?"

"Not yet," I pant. "But keep going."

When he stops, I nearly cry.

"My mom wakes up early, so you've got to keep quiet."

I nod and move my hips, urging him to continue.

"Okay, just‒" I sigh when he twists his finger and slides in deeper.

.

.

.

"I heard you talking to Alice earlier," Edward says as he's turning the steaks on the grill. "Are you going to prom?"

"No."

"Why not?" he snaps. "If you want to go, then go."

I shake my head in disbelief.

"For starters, you can't go with me, so‒"

He slams the grill lid closed.

"So find someone else, Bella."

He flinches when I touch his back and that reaction hurts, but it also makes me realize he didn't hear all of the conversation.

"I'd never do that to you." I pull his arm hard enough to make him face me. "And if you would've listened in a little longer, you would've heard me tell Alice that."

"I'm an asshole." He bends his head down and rests his forehead against mine. "But the thought of anyone else sharing something special like that with you makes me crazy."

"I love you, Edward." I kiss his lips and wrap my hands around his waist. "I haven't been with anyone else since I've met you."

I'd only tried that one time with Seth.

"No one?"

I shake my head.

"Only you."

"Hey, guys!" Esme yells from the house. "I don't mean to break up your moment, but my dinner's at stake here."

Edward laughs against my mouth.

"As much as I wanna keep kissing you right now, if I burn her steak, I'll never hear the end of it."

**BN**

Thursday's bittersweet.

I've enjoyed getting to know Esme, and I'll miss her.

After Edward's appointment, the three of us stop and have an early lunch before taking her to the airport. In the middle of the meal, Edward excuses himself from the table.

"You're good for him, Bella," Esme says as soon as he's gone. "I've never seen my son happier."

"Thank you," I say, trying hard not to cry.

"I don't want to overstep my boundaries, but as a mother, there's something I need to say."

She isn't the type to mince words, so this scares me.

"Okay."

"If at any time you ever feel the need to tell your father about how you _really_ met Edward, _don't_. I'm not an advocate for deceit, but in this instance, I'm positive the truth would do far more damage than good."

Oh, my God.

"You know what I did? That I lied‒"

"I do." She nods. "Edward told me the whole story in the hospital."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Bella, even smart girls do careless things. If I thought for one second you weren't genuinely in love with my son, this conversation would be quite different, I assure you. But it's not, so we're okay. Just keep your wits about you, and everything will be fine. I promise."

.

.

.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Edward asks after we've dropped off his mother at the airport. "What did she say to you?"

While he drives, I repeat, word for word, my conversation with her.

He blows out a deep breath when I finish.

"She's right about everything, though," he says, lifting my hand and kissing my knuckles. "You can't blame her for being protective." He locks our fingers together and lowers them to the console between us.

.

.

.

Once we're back at his house and in his bedroom, we both undress as quickly as possible.

"We're really doing this, right?" I ask as he lies down on the bed. "Because I think I might die if we don't."

Edward laughs as he puts on the condom.

"Shut up and get up here."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Now get your ass over here, so I can fuck you already."

"Such a romantic," I taunt, knowing full and well that neither one of us has the patience for that right now.

He tugs on my wrist, and I fall into him. He hisses when I bump up against his wounded leg.

I jump up onto my knees.

"See, I've already‒"

"Bella, stop," he says softly, before pulling me back down for a kiss. "Just climb over me, like in the video."

I straddle him in the reverse position, taking care not to touch his thighs. His hands each grab one of my ankles and flatten my feet to the mattress while I grab his hard cock and start stroking. He moans as one of his hands grabs my hip while the other slides into my hair and wraps my locks into his fist.

"Lie back," he says, tugging and guiding me on the way down. Once I'm where he wants me, he releases my hair and his hands move to my breasts, squeezing them with the right amount of pressure while he licks and nibbles on my neck.

The new position is far too intense, and I could come so easily just from what we're doing now.

His hands slide lower and lower until they're gripping my inner thighs and he's spreading me wider than before.

"Are you wet enough?" he finally asks, to which I nod in response. "Then put me in."

My hand shakes as I do just that.

We both groan and start to slowly move in a deliciously agonizing rhythm.

This isn't fucking.

It's more.

He's giving me exactly what I asked for, and I'm loving every second of it.

His hips thrust faster as his hand gently wraps around my throat and squeezes, just like the first time we were together.

With erratic breath, he tells me he loves me, and I come hard around him.

His mouth finds mine, and he kisses me deeply as he finds his release.

.

.

As Edward holds me close and softly snores behind me, I know I'm right where I belong and can easily picture us years from now in the same position. The future isn't something we've discussed in depth yet, but I know he wants the same thing. He's gone above and beyond to prove that to me.

Somehow, I think my dad knows just how much Edward cares about me, too. Otherwise, he would've forbid me to be here right now. If not, then I hope he realizes it soon, because letting Edward go isn't in my long-term plans.

**BN**

The weekend goes by too fast.

Saturday night, Jasper shows up, clearly surprised when I answer Edward's door.

"How's it going, Bella?"

"Okay. How about you?"

He shrugs.

"Same old."

This is awkward as hell.

I don't know what to say, and he acts like I'm the last person he wants to see right now ‒ not that I can blame him.

"Is Edward still here?"

"Yes." I step back, opening the door wider and shutting it behind him. "I'll go get him."

I run upstairs, hoping Edward's finished with his shower. Thankfully, when I get to his room, he's out and fully dressed.

"Jasper's here."

"He said he wanted to hang out. I told him to come by."

"I wish you would've warned me."

"He called, like, fifteen minutes ago. You were still asleep."

"Well, he doesn't seem happy to see me."

Edward shrugs.

"He isn't over what happened last summer."

_Obviously. _

_Alice led me to believe something different, though._

"We're gonna go somewhere neutral where we can talk."

Right.

They're probably going to a bar, where I can't go.

"Great. Have fun."

I start toward the bathroom, but he grabs my arm.

"Are you mad because I want to go somewhere with a friend?"

"No." It's a lie.

"Sure, you're not," he scoffs, releasing my arm and then kissing my forehead. "I won't be gone long."

"Is it about Alice?"

"I don't know, Bella." He grabs his jacket off the chair. "He didn't say."

"Will you tell me later what he says… if it _is_ about her?"

He blows out a deep breath.

"Probably not."

"Why are you being pissy?"

"Maybe because you are."

This time, he doesn't stop me when I walk away.

.

.

.

Two hours later, I heave a heavy sigh when the front door slams shut. Unsure of what to do, I stay rooted on the sofa.

I feel bad for how I acted earlier, but I didn't like how he disregarded my feelings.

Edward rounds the corner and sits down on the coffee table in front of me.

"I told you before I wasn't good at this shit," he says.

"What shit?"

"Relationships."

"I'm no expert, either, Edward."

He scoots off the edge of the table, sitting on his knees and slides his hands over my thighs.

"Seems like we have a lot to learn, then."

"Guess so."

He leans forward and kisses my collarbone.

"I think we should practice make-up sex now."

I laugh.

"Did we make up?"

He kisses my neck.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

"Then, yeah, we did."

His thumbs stroke the tender skin of my inner thighs.

"Okay. Let's do it."

He laughs.

"Such a romantic."

**BN**

Sunday afternoon, we meet my dad at the same diner in Astoria.

"Cullen," my dad says, greeting Edward.

"Chief."

They shake hands, and I roll my eyes, wondering if they'll ever call each other by their first names.

"Call me when you get home," Edward says to me before kissing me breathless.

My dad coughs, making me break away from Edward's mouth.

"You're pushing it," I whisper.

He shrugs and smiles.

"I love you."

I grin back.

"I love you, too."

.

.

.

"He isn't going away, is he?" my dad asks once we're both inside the car.

"Nope."

"I guess you had a good time?" he asks, starting the car.

I smile wide.

"The best."

He rubs his thumb over his brow.

"Great," he mutters and puts the car in reverse.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Jenn**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Iris and May for their help on this chapter.**

* * *

I park my car beside Alice's in the school lot where she's waiting, leaning against her trunk as she sips her coffee.

I blow out a deep breath, readying myself for what I'm about to do, and then exit the vehicle.

"Why the early meetup?" she asks, yawning. "I thought we were going dress shopping later today."

"We're not going shopping. We're going to have a little chat about you and Jasper."

Her posture visibly stiffens, and she looks down.

"You saw him in Oregon, didn't you?"

"Sure did. And it was pretty awkward considering you guys are so chummy again and all."

When she looks back up, I send her a glare, daring her to lie to me.

"I didn't mean to−"

I hold my hand up, and she stops talking.

"I'm tired of the lies and bullshit. For the last month, you've been Jasper this and Jasper that. I really thought you were working things out with him. I was happy for you."

"We _were_ talking," she insists. "And then he−"

"He met someone else. I know the story." I take a step closer to her. "The _whole_ story, Alice."

Shock flashes across her face.

"That's right," I continue. "He had to change his number because you wouldn't leave him alone after he asked you to _several times_. Why were you acting so crazy?"

"I don't know!" she shouts. "I just wanted−"

"Do you know how humiliating it was to find out he thought I knew what you were doing? That I was okay with it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Alice." I open my car door and slide into my seat. "You fucked up. Own it." I slam the door, start the engine, and leave her and her tears behind.

**BN**

Prom week and all its craziness arrive, and I volunteer to help with decorations. Alice does, too. Thankfully, on Saturday morning, she stays on the opposite side of the gym.

"You coming to the after-party tonight?" Seth asks as we're doing last-minute cleanup.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You never come to parties anymore."

I shrug a shoulder as I sweep, unsure how to respond.

"Just don't feel like it."

He smiles and holds out the dustpan for me.

"You should come tonight. It'll be fun."

My stomach rolls with guilt.

I know he still likes me, and if it weren't for Edward, I'd probably be with him.

We were friends before anything else.

Still, I don't want to lead him on, and I don't want to be rude.

"I'll think about it."

.

.

.

"You're mad, aren't you?" I ask into the phone's silence.

"I'm not _mad_, Bella. If you wanna go to the party and hang out with your friends, then do it."

Edward sounds less angry than he did about the prom fiasco back in Oregon, but something's there in his tone.

I hadn't planned on going tonight until some classmates texted and begged me to go since it was the last big party before graduation.

"I'll only go for a couple of hours. Will you still be up when I get home?"

"Yeah. I have the weekend off."

"I should go, then. I love you."

"Love you, too."

I hang up, reply to some messages, and change clothes before heading to Lauren's house.

**BN**

I've probably had one too many drinks in the two hours I've been here, but I've had fun.

I'm making my rounds and saying my goodbyes when Seth walks up.

"Will you dance with me before you leave?"

His prom date stood him up, so he ended up going alone. I feel bad for him, but I don't know if slow dancing with him is a good thing. I still don't want him getting the wrong idea.

Before I can decline, he grabs my hand, and pulls me through the crowd and into the living room where everyone's dancing.

"One dance. Then I'm going home."

"Thanks, Bella," he whispers in my ear and pulls me close.

When the song ends, he kisses my cheek and thanks me again before heading off into the kitchen.

As I'm walking to my car, I notice someone sitting on the hood.

It's too dark to tell who it is, but they look way too comfortable.

"Hey! Do you mind?" I shout. "That's my car."

"Actually, I do," he says. "I mind a whole fucking lot."

I freeze at the familiar voice.

Edward's here.

And he sounds furious.

I recover from my temporary state of shock and continue my path.

"What are you doing here?"

I smile until I see his face.

I was right.

He looks mad.

He slides off my car and sticks his hands in his pockets.

"I came to surprise you, but it looks like the surprise is on me."

"What does that mean?"

He shakes his head.

"I saw you and Seth through the window just now."

_Oh, shit._

"It was one dance, Edward. I was getting ready to leave, and he caught me at the door."

"One dance, huh?" he asks bitterly. "No trips to the pool house or the laundry room?"

My stomach sinks at his implication.

My anger rises at his mistrust.

"You're an asshole."

He tilts his head back and shakes his head before looking back at me.

"I just drove six hours to see you. You're drunk and dancing close with your ex-fuck buddy, but I'm the asshole?"

Unbelievable.

"You just accused me of fucking Seth without hesitation. _That_ is why you're an asshole," I sneer, pointing my forefinger at him. "And I'm not drunk." I start toward the driver's side door, but he grabs my arm.

"I can smell the alcohol from here. You've had too many drinks. You're not driving."

I twist out of his grasp.

"You're not my boss."

"No. I'm your boyfriend, and I fucking care about you." He snatches the keys out of my hand. "Get in my car. I'll drive you home."

"I'd rather walk."

I make it a few steps before he picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I yell, twisting and swatting his butt.

He slaps my ass.

"Stop wiggling before I drop you."

A wave of nausea suddenly washes over me, and I feel lightheaded.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

He stops and drops me to my feet.

I'm barely stable before I bend over and spill my guts next to his car.

**BN**

The next day, I wake up in my bed with a splitting headache.

I look around for any sign of Edward, finding none and wondering if I dreamed that he was here.

_God, I hope so._

After a shower, I feel better and head downstairs in search of something light to eat.

I'm munching on dry toast when the front door opens.

"Isabella!" my dad yells.

I slowly round the corner and stop, because he isn't alone.

Edward's next to him, holding a grocery bag from Newton's Market.

.

.

.

"You went fishing with my dad?" I ask once my dad's outside, cleaning the fish they caught.

Edward smirks.

"Yeah. Why's that so hard to believe?"

"Maybe because you're not his favorite person."

"I think he's coming around," he says confidently.

I shake my head in doubt.

"How did that even happen?"

He rests his back against the kitchen counter and folds his arms at his chest.

"When I brought you home passed out, he was pissed until I told him I took away your keys. Then he asked me if I wanted to sleep on the couch. When he woke me up this morning, he asked me to go fishing."

Unease settles over me once I realize last night really did happen.

"About last night… I−"

"Not here," he says. "We'll go for a drive later and talk."

"Are we okay?" I whisper. "Can you at least tell me that?"

He reaches for my hand and pulls me to him, kissing my forehead.

"We're good."

**BN**

Edward follows my directions to the lake and parks his car by the playground.

He said we're fine, but my gut screams otherwise.

We've played the perfect couple all day in front of my dad, but now that we're alone, we're silent. The tension in the air is suffocating, and the uncertainty surrounding us scares the hell out of me, and I can't stand it.

"We're not really okay, are we?" I say, picking at the hem of my dress.

"I don't know," he says and clears his throat. "That's why we're here. To talk."

At least now I know he feels the same way I do.

"We're supposed to be happy, not hurting. Why _are _we here?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

There's one thing that's been weighing heavily on my mind, and although I'm scared to bring it up, I know I have to.

"The jealousy needs to stop, Edward. What happened last night between me and Seth was completely innocent. You didn't even give me a chance to explain. You just assumed the worst. He and I are friends, nothing more. If you can't trust me, this will never work."

"You think I like feeling this way?" he asks, facing me. "I don't. It scares the fuck out of me, but I can't help it. When I see someone else look at you that way and make you smile like that, it kills me inside, and then I say crazy shit I don't mean."

With tears in my eyes, I turn in my seat and stare into his eyes, knowing what I'm about to say will either make or break us.

"Nobody's ever made me feel the way you do. I love you with all my heart, but you _cannot_ throw around accusations or say hurtful things like that to me and expect me to stay. It's a deal-breaker."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Jenn**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Edward**_

* * *

"_Nobody's ever made me feel the way you do. I love you with all my heart, but you cannot throw around accusations or say hurtful things like that to me and expect me to stay. It's a deal-breaker."_

They say your life flashes before your eyes just before you die.

It's true.

My heart stops with Bella's ultimatum.

Every moment we've ever spent together and conversations I've had about her flood my mind.

* * *

"_You love her, Edward," mom says, patting my hand as she sits bedside in my hospital room. "That's what you're feeling."_

_My dad chuckles, and she turns to look at him._

"_Why is that so funny?" she asks._

"_Just remembering a conversation he and I had not too long ago about 'falling in love'," dad says. "What was it you said again?" He looks up at the ceiling and back down again. "Oh, yeah… I'll never be pussy-whipped like you, Dad."_

_Mom turns back to me with a look of shock._

"_Did you say that?"_

"_Thanks a lot," I mumble and send him a glare, wincing when my mom thumps my bandaged leg. "Ouch, Ma."_

"_Well, you shouldn't talk that way about your parents."_

_I raise a brow._

"_Even if it's true?"_

_Her scowl turns into a slight smile._

"_Yeah, even if."_

_Once my dad leaves for the airport to go back to Florida, she turns to me._

"_I know you didn't just fall in love with Bella in the short time you were on assignment. Why don't you tell me the whole story?"_

* * *

_Charles sits in a chair across the room and folds his hands behind his neck._

"_Well, let's hear what you have to say about what's going on between you and my daughter."_

_I sit up as carefully as possible in the hospital bed so I can look him in the eyes._

"_I love her."_

_He stares at me, contemplating my words._

"_No, you don't." He scoffs. "You're infatuated with a beautiful, naive girl who's crushing on you."_

_I shake my head._

"_You're wrong, Charles."_

"_So, what's your plan? She's going off to college soon. How's it going to work between you two? 'Cause don't think for a minute she's running off with you and not going to school."_

_I send him a glare._

"_I'd never stand in Bella's way of doing anything."_

"_That's good to know." He sits up straighter and rests his arms on the sides of the chair. "So, you're just going to what? Sit back and wait for her for four years?"_

"_Yeah."_

_He shakes his head and chuckles darkly._

"_I guess we'll see," he says, standing. "I'm gonna let this thing play out, 'cause I don't think it'll last. And if it doesn't and you hurt her, expect me to be knockin' on your doorstep."_

"_What if it does?" I interject._

"_Tell you what, Cullen. You let my daughter finish school without breaking her heart or knocking her up, and you'll have my blessing."_

"_Deal."_

_He walks to the door and stops._

"_I mean it, Edward. Do right by her."_

* * *

"_That bitch is crazy," Jasper says. "I can't believe I fell so hard for her."_

_Agreed. From all the stuff he's just told me, it sounds like Alice was one step away from boiling bunnies._

"_You think Bella knows?"_

_Hell no, I don't think she knows what her friend's done. I think Alice is playing her, too._

"_No, I don't."_

"_You sure about that? She's lied before."_

_I give him a "Come on now. Be real" look, and he raises his hands in surrender. _

"_I'm just sayin'," he says._

"_Bella wouldn't condone that shit."_

_And I plan to tell her everything when I get home._

_He nods, and we finish our pool game._

_We're on our way back to his car when he stops me. _

"_You're serious about her, aren't you? Bella, I mean."_

_I nod._

"_Very serious."_

"_Like marriage serious?"_

"_Yeah. One day, if I don't fuck it up."_

_He frowns._

"_What do you mean?"_

_I blow out a long breath._

"_I'm in deep. I'm so fucking far in that it scares the shit out of me. I have this fear someone else is gonna come along ‒ someone better ‒ and steal her away. There was this kid back in Forks she used to hook up with before we met. It took all I had to not throat punch his ass every time I saw him."_

_He gapes at me like I'm an idiot._

"_You better control that, Ed. Caveman shit doesn't work in the real world."_

* * *

I lean forward and wrap my hand around the back of Bella's neck and into her hair, pulling her close and looking into her eyes.

"I'm so fucking sorry for hurting you, but losing you would destroy me, Bella. I swear to God that I'll work on my issues. I'll go to counseling or whatever I've gotta do. Just don't fucking leave me without letting me try and fix this. Please. I love you."

She sniffles.

"I love you, too, but I'm serious."

I wipe away her tears with my thumbs and then kiss her lips, hoping like hell she'll give me a chance to make this right.

**BN**

Florida - New Year's Eve - Two years later

I grin and wink at Charles.

He and my mom's friend, Siobhan, have gotten close in the week he's been here for Christmas, and I know for a fact he didn't sleep in his own bed last night. His room was empty when I went to get him for a round of golf this morning. A quick phone call and twenty minutes later, he pulled up in a cab and met me out front.

He tilts his chin in acknowledgement as I pass by him.

He asked me earlier not to tell Bella he didn't come back to the house, and I seized the moment to make my own deal.

I walk up behind Bella and kiss her shoulder, startling her.

"Why so jumpy, baby?" I chuckle and kiss her skin again.

"You never know, Detective Cullen."

God, I love it when she calls me that.

When we're in public, it's her way of letting me know I'm getting laid when we get home.

Or to the car.

Or in the‒

_Get it together, Edward. Stay focused on your mission._

"Take a walk with me."

I grab her hand, and lead her outside to the back porch and away from everyone else.

Reaching into my jacket pocket, I grab my great-grandmother's ring and pull it out.

Bella's eyes widen when she realizes what's going on.

"My dad's going to kill you," she whispers.

I smirk in confidence, because when I asked Charlie this morning for his blessing, he gave it to me. He knows I love his daughter, and even though it's taken some time, he's realized she isn't a little girl anymore.

No, it hasn't been four years. Yes, Bella's still in school. No, she isn't pregnant. Yes, we still plan to wait until she's finished to actually marry and start a family; neither one of us is ready for that, yet. We've talked and made plans, and we're on the same page. I told her a while back that I'd propose when she least expected it.

I slide the ring onto Bella's finger, because I know she'll say yes. I kept my word. That brush with death in the car two years ago was my 'lightbulb' moment. I saw the fucking light and got my shit together, and despite the occasional argument over something completely stupid ‒ like misplacing car keys, running out of gas, or losing remotes ‒ we've had a great couple of years.

"No, he won't." I wink at her. "Trust me."

She rolls her eyes.

"Okay, but you've gotta do it right, Edward. You can't just assume I'm going to say yes."

She takes off the ring and hands it back to me.

_You've gotta be fucking kidding me._

I quickly glance back at the patio doors, making sure no one sees how I've managed to screw this up. Seeing I'm in the clear, I get down on one knee and hold out the ring to her.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, she says, "Of course I will."

_****The End****_

* * *

_**Thanks to all the readers who've stuck by me as this story unfolded. I know it took way too long to finish, but your continued support via messages and Facebook meant the world to me when I was there and while I was absent, especially while I was gone, occupied with real life stuff. You never gave up on me, and I wouldn't still be here without you.**_

_**Thanks to the bloggers, facebookers, and tweeters who spread the word and continually did so every step of the way - EVERYONE at The Lemonade Stand and FicSisters, Nic, Iris, and PFK_FF.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who ever recommended this story.**_

_**Thanks for the chats, emails, and picspirations you all shared with me on Facebook and Tumblr. They were much appreciated.**_

_**Thanks to May and Iris who took precious time out of their days to help make this story even better. I wouldn't be at this point without you. **_

_**Special thanks to Christag Banners for the perfect story banner.**_

_**To future readers, thank you in advance.**_

_**HUGS and LOVE,**_

_**Jenn**_


End file.
